Le porc et le cabot
by Mael Galant
Summary: À quinze ans, les rumeurs et le jugement des autres peuvent être dévastateurs. Encore plus quand on est gros, timide et misérable comme Choji. Encore pire quand on tombe amoureux de la mauvaise personne. AU School-fic
1. Introduction

**LE PORC ET LE CABOT**

 **Introduction**

 **Juin**

Ino avait étendu sa serviette fleurie à l'ombre du parasol en prétextant qu'elle voulait préserver sa belle teinte pâle et délicate. Une précaution inutile, car les nuages s'accumulaient dangereusement au-dessus de la plage. Ils n'avaient pas la lourdeur de la pluie, mais leur présence suffisait à baisser la température de quelques degrés. Choji pouvait voir l'adolescente retenir quelques frissons alors que son bikini violet dévoilait autant de peau que le permettait la pudeur.

\- Et moi qui voulait bronzer, tu parles d'un temps…

Hana Inuzuka s'étala sur le sable gris et rugueux en soupirant. Elle était peut-être de trois ans leur aînée, mais Ino avait tout fait pour accaparer son attention, sûrement parce qu'il était bien vu de fréquenter des lycéens. Quant à Choji, il n'avait jamais voulu réfléchir très longtemps aux raisons qui poussaient Ino à le fréquenter. Il voyait bien que celle-ci le traitait plus comme un serviteur docile qu'un réel ami, mais il tentait de ne pas s'en sentir blessé. Après tout, que pouvait-il espérer de mieux en tant que gros balourd timide ? Qu'Ino, la fille la plus populaire de leur école, daigne le trimbaler partout avec elle était déjà un grand honneur qu'il ne devait qu'à la chance. Ou plutôt au fait que leur père étaient amis d'enfance.

\- Hey, tant qu'à se geler, ça vous dit de passer chez moi ? Mes parents ne sont pas là de la soirée.

\- Tant que je reviens pour dix heures, j'ai tout le temps. Et toi, Cho ? Tu viens ou tu ne viens pas ?

\- Je… J'ai déjà averti que je ne serais pas là pour souper, alors…

En fait, Choji n'avait jamais été chez les Inuzuka et l'idée de s'y retrouver, sans d'abord avoir été présenté aux parents d'Hana, le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Mais il n'osa pas partager son hésitation avec ses amies alors qu'il pliait serviettes et parasol. Après tout, les filles étaient assez occupées comme ça à renfiler leurs vêtements au-dessus de leurs costumes de bain. Lui de son côté n'avait pas osé enlever son T-shirt, gêné qu'il était d'exposer à tous sa molle circonférence.

Bien vite, Hana les guida sur la piste cyclable traversant Shukuba, sa maison se trouvant à l'autre extrémité de la ville. Choji se vit ainsi trimbaler parasol et sacs de plage durant tout le trajet, les jeunes filles prétextant être trop fatiguée par la marche pour porter quoi que ce soit. En même temps, il en avait l'habitude, Ino ne cessait de rabâcher qu'un tel exercice lui ferait perdre du poids. C'était blessant, bien sûr, mais elle disait cela pour son bien alors il n'y avait pas de quoi faire une scène… Et puis, c'est vrai que comparée à lui, Ino était si mince et fragile. Hana par contre était athlétique et probablement dans plusieurs équipes sportives du lycée, même si Choji n'avait jamais osé lui demander lesquelles. Mais comme elle était assez gentille pour les inviter, il n'allait quand même pas faire son ingrat et lui demander de porter son fardeau…

Son dilemme prit fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison qui, malgré son aspect banal, surpris Choji par le nombre de chien aboyant dans sa cour bordée de pivoines. Au total, il dénombra quatre bêtes, dont la taille impressionnante et les crocs dégoulinant de salive feraient fuir n'importe quel voleur. Peu habitué à cette présence canine, Choji eut le réflexe d'utiliser les sacs comme bouclier, réaction craintive qui lui valut les moqueries d'Hana.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne vont pas t'attaquer si t'es avec moi.

Déjà, elle s'était tournée vers les bêtes et leur intimait l'ordre de se taire, mais sa voix colérique et autoritaire ne fit qu'effrayer d'avantage Choji. Aussi il lui fallut tout son courage pour traverser l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qui se referma heureusement en laissant les bêtes à l'extérieure. Choji eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un petit salon accueillant menant sur une salle à manger sobre, qu'il était déjà entraîné dans l'escalier menant à l'étage, puis dans ce qu'il devina la chambre de l'adolescente.

Les murs disparaissaient sous un mélange d'affiches représentant des acteurs célèbres de film d'action, de photos d'amis et de membres de la famille, ainsi que d'images d'animaux mignons. Sur le sol en moquette s'accumulait des dizaines de revues féminines aux côtés de magazines de sciences biologiques, créant des pilles instables menaçant de s'effondrer au moindre frôlement. Dans tout cela, Ino semblait aussi à l'aise que l'était Hana, signe que contrairement à lui, elle avait souvent été invitée en ces lieux. Refoulant à nouveau son malaise, Choji chercha maladroitement un endroit où poser son fardeau avant de faire comme ses amies et s'asseoir en tailleur à même le plancher. L'une à côté de l'autre, les filles lui faisaient face en gloussant alors qu'Hana étalait entre eux un nombre faramineux de vernis à ongle.

\- Hana, comment t'as eu celui-là ? Depuis le temps que je rêve d'acheter le même, mais il coûte tellement cher !

\- Bah, pas tant, t'exagère.

\- C'est parce que tu travailles l'été ! Si seulement ma mère aussi avait une clinique vétérinaire…

\- Ta mère est fleuriste, c'est à peu près la même chose, non ?

\- Oui, mais elle ne veut pas m'embaucher tant que je n'ai pas seize ans, c'est trop injuste !

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à attendre l'an prochain. Au pire, tu peux me l'emprunter si tu veux, je préfère le rouge de toute façon.

\- Merci, merci, merci ! C'est trop génial, Hana, merci !

Ino s'était alors empressée d'ouvrir le petit pot en verre pour se peinturer les ongles de violet et les filles avaient enchaîné sur le prix du maquillage et leurs marques favorites, ignorant si parfaitement Choji qu'il semblait avoir disparu. Encore une fois, rien de nouveau, il était plutôt habitué à être hors des conversations. Sa timidité l'empêchait souvent de parler, le coupant du monde sans qu'on n'y fasse attention. Et ses connaissances générales étant plutôt limité, comme le prouvait ses notes désastreuses, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire de toute manière.

\- Alors là, tu vois, il y a Naruto qui arrive et qui dit que Sakura est la plus belle fille de notre année. Tu te rends comptes ? Comme si sa foutue teinture rose parvenait à cacher son énorme front ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il y connait cet imbécile ? Il s'habille en orange, tu te rends comptes ?

\- Je vois de qui tu parles. Je me rappelle, il beuglait tellement fort le midi qu'on l'entendait dans toute la cafétéria. À croire qu'il est shooté à je ne sais pas quelle drogue.

\- Tu sais quoi, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Il n'arrête pas de déranger en cours et il pose des questions tellement stupides, je comprends même pas pourquoi il n'est pas en classe spécialisée. De toute manière, il n'a aucune chance avec Sakura parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle sortait avec Shino.

\- Non, pour vrai ? Depuis quand ?

Choji assista donc, impuissant, à la destruction verbale de presque l'entièreté des étudiants de leur école, quand on frappa soudain à la porte en le faisant sursauter comme une fillette. Une tête échevelée aux grands yeux noirs apparu ainsi dans l'entrebâillement en leur lançant un regard maussade.

\- T'aurais dû m'avertir qu'y avait des invités, Hana.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, parce que j'aurais pu prévoir des plus grosses portions pour le souper, peut-être ?

\- Pff, peu importe. Tu sais bien qu'Ino mange comme un oiseau de toute manière. Et je ne pense pas que ça fera du mal à Choji de manger moins de temps en temps, pas vrai Cho ?

Alors que tous les regards se posaient sur lui, l'adolescent se força à étirer un sourire timide en se grattant la nuque d'embarras. Quelque part, il pouvait sentir le vide de son cœur prendre des dimensions sidérales. Il s'attendait à voir un sourire goguenard étirer les lèvres de Kiba, réaction que presque tous avaient lorsqu'on le taquinait ouvertement sur son poids. Pourtant, le jeune homme se tourna plutôt vers son aînée pour la foudroyer du regard.

\- Peut-être que moi, j'aurais bien aimé manger plus, imbécile. Je suis en pleine poussée de croissance, tu sauras.

\- Espèce de goinfre.

\- Le goinfre, il te dit que le repas est prêt et que si tu n'es pas contente, ce sera à toi de le faire la prochaine fois.

\- Quoi, tu veux que j'empoisonne tout le monde ?

Mais Kiba avait déjà refermé la porte, laissant Hana rouler des yeux d'un air exaspéré. Toujours est-il qu'ils finirent par descendre à la salle à manger. Dans la cuisine, Kiba sortait du four une pizza maison pour la couper en quatre tranches égales. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Choji attaqua sa part, avant que le regard dégoûté d'Ino ne le force à prendre un rythme plus lent où chaque bouchée goûtait le regret. Indifférentes à sa tristesse, Ino et Hana continuaient leur babillage incessant sous l'œil agacé de Kiba, qui ne brisai son silence buté que pour les contredire sur une rumeur cruelle. Lassées d'être sans cesse interrompues de la sorte, les deux filles finirent par quitter la table, remontant à la chambre d'Hana sans même s'assurer que leur ami les suivait. Choji tenta d'excuser leur conduite, mais Kiba le coupa d'un soupire agacé tout en débarrassant la table.

\- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est elles qui sont stupides… Mais bon, autant profiter du fait qu'elles ne soient pas là pour se partager la suite.

Et avec un sourire malicieux dévoilant ses canines pointues, Kiba sortit du réfrigérateur un dessert glacé si énorme que Choji sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'il en engloutissait les premières cuillérées, cependant, le rire de son hôte le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Reposant aussitôt la cuillère dans son bol, Choji s'empressa d'essuyer ses joues barbouillées de crèmes glacées. Mais au lieu de reproches, ce fut le ton chaleureux de Kiba qui résonna dans ses oreilles.

\- C'est agréable de te voir manger. Je suis sûr de savoir qu'au moins une personne apprécie ce que je cuisine.

\- C'est… C'est toi aussi qui a fait le dessert ? Tu… t'en sort vraiment bien.

\- Haha, merci. Comme mes parents sont toujours trop occupés et que ma sœur est une catastrophe aux fourneaux, je n'ai pas eu le choix que d'apprendre vite. Mais du coup, ma famille prend ça pour acquis, faut croire, je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir eu un jour des compliments. Au moins avec toi, on voit que ça te fait plaisir juste à l'expression que tu as quand tu manges.

\- Ouais, ma… Ma mère dit la même chose de mon père et moi. Que juste pour ça, elle est heureuse de travailler à la maison pour nous préparer à manger parce que notre expression est… euh…

\- Gratifiante ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Il s'installa un silence confortable alors que tous deux finissaient leur dessert, Choji rougissant sous le regard gentiment amusé de Kiba. Mais en même temps, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'était la première fois en fait que quelqu'un de son âge ne se moquait pas de son appétit, et allait même jusqu'à le complimenter. Quelque part, il regrettait que sa timidité ne lui eût jamais permis de se rapprocher plus tôt de Kiba, mais le doute l'assaillait pourtant, sournoisement tapis dans les ombres de son cœur. Rien ne disait que Kiba voulait devenir son ami. Peut-être était-il simplement poli parce que Choji était invité par sa sœur. Peut-être allait-il l'oublier aussitôt puis faire comme s'il ne le connaissait pas une fois de retour à l'école. Qui voudrait être ami avec lui de toute manière, il était gros, ennuyant et…

\- Ça te dit de voir un film ? Il en passe un à la télé cette après-midi, tu sais, celui du chat et des deux chiens qui sont perdus et tentent de revenir chez eux. Je me rappelle plus vraiment du titre, mais…

\- Oh, heu, ouais. Si tu veux.

\- Ça sera toujours plus intéressant que de remonter écouter leurs conneries, pas vrai ?

Et ainsi, après avoir fait la vaisselle, ils s'installèrent dans le divan du salon. Ils avaient manqué les premières minutes du film, mais cela n'avait pas tant d'importance. Choji n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer, en fait, car le genou de Kiba venait appuyer nonchalamment contre le sien et diffusait une si grande chaleur que l'adolescent avait l'impression de se brûler. Il faut dire qu'excepté parents et médecins, Choji ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été un jour touché par qui que ce soit, sa peau moite et molle dissuadant bien des gens d'essayer, même au travers de vêtements. Aussi le jeune homme se répéta que c'était probablement accidentel, que ses grosses jambes prenaient toute la place du divan et que Kiba n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se presser contre lui.

Pourtant, l'Inuzuka ne semblait pas gêné ou dégouté par la situation. Au contraire, il était des plus à l'aise, ricanant et commentant le film à tout bout de champ. Il semblait s'y connaître en dressage d'animaux de cinéma, et n'hésitait pas à comparer le caractère exécrable du chat à celui d'Ino, ce qui finit par arracher un rire timide à Choji. Ravi, Kiba s'était alors déchaîné, sortant blague après blague jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se retrouve hors de souffle et hoquetant, ses deux bras entourant son ventre pour calmer les crampes que causaient ses rires.

Puis, de manière plutôt inattendue, les choses dégringolèrent en bataille d'oreillers, Choji tentant de répondre autant que possible aux assauts énergiques du jeune homme. À toujours garder une position défensive, il se retrouva inévitablement sur le dos et Kiba en profita pour lui sauter dessus en riant et criant, quand… Ils s'immobilisèrent soudain. Le genou de Kiba avait dérapé sur la cuisse de Choji, faisant se rencontrer violement leurs partis intimes. Et malgré le tissu épais de leurs pantalons, ils avaient bien senti tous les deux l'excitation de l'un et l'autre, aussi soudaine qu'imprévue.

C'était les hormones, ce ne pouvait être que les hormones. C'est ce que se répétait Choji alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, reculant maladroitement sur le divan alors que Kiba restait paralysé, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, comme foudroyé par l'étonnement. Ils avaient quinze ans, tous deux avaient expérimentés un nombre incalculable de fois ces foutus érections malvenues dans un tas de situations incongrues. Ce n'était que les hormones, mais merde, ce que Choji était à la fois honteux et paniqué et…

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- I… Ino !

\- C'est… C'est rien, on luttait pour savoir qui était le plus fort des deux.

\- Alors désolé de te décevoir, mon chou, mais je ne crois pas que tu pourras avoir un jour assez de muscle pour le soulever. D'ailleurs Cho, t'as vu l'heure ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi si je ne pars pas maintenant, mes parents vont me tuer !

\- Oh, euh, oui, oui, je t'accompagne.

\- J'espère bien, comme si j'allais traverser toute la ville à pied, seule dans le noir. Et puis oublie pas les sacs et le parasol, hein ? Pas envie que mes parents pensent que je les ai encore laissés à la plage.

Quand enfin Choji eut récupéré toutes leurs affaires, Kiba était toujours dans le salon, le regardant passer la porte d'un air indéchiffrable. L'adolescent n'osa même pas le saluer alors qu'il refermait le battant derrière lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, mort de honte, il n'eut même pas conscience des chiens qui aboyaient, eux qui pourtant l'avaient terrifié à l'allée.


	2. Chapitre 1

**LE PORC ET LE CABOT**

 **Chapitre un**

 **Juillet**

Les grandes voiles blanches des voiliers reflétaient la lumière vive du soleil, obligeant Choji à mettre sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux. Au-dessus de lui, les mouettes criaient en chœur avec les exclamations de la foule alors que débutait la course annuelle de navigation. L'adolescent ferma les yeux et un instant, il put jurer que la chaleur estivale amplifiait l'odeur d'iode qui recouvrait la marina. Il ne se souvenait pas, après tout, d'avoir senti un pareil parfum à la plage le mois précédent.

\- C'est dommage tout de même, que la ville n'a plus les fonds pour l'évènement. Cela va faire quoi, dix ans maintenant qu'existe la course de Shukuba ? Ça sera dur pour le tourisme… Oh, Choji, regarde celui-là ! Ils ont mis des fleurs sur le pont, c'est si joli !

\- Je ne sais pas, ça reste des fleurs en plastique, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu niais ?

Appuyé à la rambarde en bois les séparant du gouffre profond où se trouvaient les quais, Choji suivi du regard un groupe de grosses mouettes, plumes aux vents, se disputant un reste de frites chapardé à un spectateur. Il se mit aussitôt à les envier. Malgré la brise, il faisait terriblement chaud sous ses kilos en trop, mais pire que tout, midi était passé et son père Choza n'était toujours pas revenu avec le dîner. Voyant son air misérable, sa mère ébouriffa gentiment ses longs cheveux châtains.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas les couper, chéri ? Ils sont si épais, et avec cette chaleur…

\- Non maman, les cheveux courts avec un visage rond, ça va donner l'impression que j'ai le visage plus gros !

À peine sa phrase prononcée que Choji se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable. Sur le coup, il avait totalement oublié que sa mère gardait ses cheveux très courts, alors qu'elle avait la même corpulence que lui. Mais si sa mère en fut blessée, elle n'en montra absolument rien, levant plutôt un sourcil intrigué.

\- C'est Ino qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Non, c'est… ses magazines en fait… Mais peu importe, papa aussi a les cheveux longs. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire comme lui.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Ah, mais regarde toi aussi, comment tu me parles ! Tu deviens un grand garçon Choji ! Bientôt tu seras adulte et je n'aurai même plus le droit de te proposer quoi que ce soit sans que tu ne te mettes à rouspéter !

À nouveau, elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux alors que Choji se renfrognait davantage. Si seulement il pouvait montrer le même tempérament volontaire devant d'autres personnes que ses parents, peut-être cesserait-on enfin de l'ignorer à l'école et de le prendre pour un imbécile. Sans le vouloir, son esprit dériva vers Kiba, le faisant inconsciemment contracter sa mâchoire. Suite à l'incident du mois passé, il avait croisé quelques fois le jeune homme en classe et dans les couloirs. Pas une fois l'Inuzuka ne lui avait adressé la parole ni même un sourire, se mettant plutôt à rougir en évitant soigneusement son regard. En même temps, Choji réagissait de la même manière, mais Kiba étant le plus confiant et énergique des deux, ne serait-ce pas à lui de lui adresser la parole en premier ? À moins que, comme l'avait prédit Choji, celui-ci ne soit pas intéressé à l'avoir comme ami. Après tout, il avait déjà Shino et tout son groupe de copains, pourquoi dépenser de l'énergie à parler avec un gros balourd ? Surtout après l'accident de la dernière fois…

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, chéri ? Tu fais une de ces têtes.

\- Ouais, j'ai juste faim.

\- Alors tu vas être content, parce que je viens de voir arriver ton père.

Relevant la tête d'un coup, Choji aperçu effectivement une vieille fourgonnette brune se garer non-loin d'eux, ce qui le fit bondir aussitôt sur ses pieds et accourir. Son père le reçu avec son éternel grand sourire et son imposante chevelure rousse, mais Choji remarqua une lueur étrange dans son regard, comme un mélange d'amusement et de fierté. Sans rien expliquer, Choza ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture, mais plutôt que de lui passer la glacière pour qu'il lui donne un coup de main, il lui fit plutôt signe de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la mini-van. Suspicieux, Choji s'exécuta alors que son père se plaçait devant lui dans une parodie d'air solennel.

\- J'ai trouvé ça devant la porte avant de partir. Je crois que ça t'est adressé.

Et là, il les sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste. C'était un morceau de carton de bricolage, orange et grossièrement plié en deux, comme le font les jeunes enfants pour faire des cartes de souhait. Son nom était simplement écrit sur le dessus au gros crayon de cire vert, dans une simplicité brouillonne que Choji trouva pourtant adorable. Mais le plus étonnant restait la fleur qui venait avec le mot. C'était une magnifique pivoine aux couleurs aussi vives que la carte, et l'adolescent redoubla de prudence en la saisissant entre ses gros doigts tant elle semblait fragile. Sur le choc, il lui fallut les encouragements de son père pour ouvrir enfin la carte et y lire les quelques mots qui y étaient écrit avec le même crayon cire vert : _Je t'attends au parc de la rivière à 13h._

\- La petite Ino s'est enfin décidée, alors !

\- Quoi ?! Que… Je… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Sa mère est fleuriste, non ? Ce n'est pas le genre de fleurs qu'on trouve un peu partout dans la nature, elle a dû la prendre à la boutique, tu ne penses pas ? Depuis le temps que vous êtes amis elle et toi, je me doutais bien que ça finirait par arriver !

Choji se contenta de fixer à nouveau la fleur d'un air halluciné. Ça ne pouvait pas être Ino, il connaissait ses goûts, il savait la manière dont elle approchait les garçons qui l'intéressait. Ils étaient tous sportifs et elle se contentait de les regarder en soupirant et battant des paupières. Ce ne serait pas elle qui enverrait de carte ou de fleurs : elle attendrait d'être celle qui les reçoit. Non, la fleur ne venait pas de la boutique Yamanaka. Elle venait d'un jardin et Choji savait exactement duquel. Et cette simple pensée lui donnait des pétillements dans tout le corps comme si son sang s'était transformé en boisson gazeuse. Ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable. Loin de là.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais partir maintenant si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard. Je mets la fleur dans un vase sur ta table de chevet ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Choji s'était déjà élancé loin de la marina sous le rire tonitruant de son père. À la marche, il lui faudrait trente minutes pour arriver au parc, sa lourde masse le ralentissant. Mais la détermination, pourtant, le poussa à continuer à plein régime sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. C'est les poumons en feu qu'il arriva en périphérie du parc bordant la rivière qui traversait le centre-ville. Il se savait ridicule avec son T-shirt trempé de sueur, ses joues rougies par l'effort et l'excitation, ses cheveux longs ébouriffés par le vent. Pourtant, il se dirigea vers le centre du parc, où il espérait rencontrer la personne qui l'y attendait.

Et son instinct lui donna raison, car il y trouva Ino, Hana et Kiba sur le circuit de mini-golf. En l'apercevant, Yamanaka écarquilla des yeux surpris alors que l'aînée du trio le saluait en agitant la main.

\- Choji ? Tu n'étais pas à la course de voile avec tes parents ?

\- Cho ! Cho ! Tu ne devineras jamais le score que j'ai fait ! Allez, dit un chiffre !

Alors qu'il bredouillait un nombre au hasard, l'adolescent vit du coin de l'œil Kiba rassembler les clubs de golf et les rapporter au kiosque de location. Le jeune homme semblait indifférent à la présence de Choji, ce qui déstabilisa ce dernier. Au moins, les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, l'Inuzuka avait eu la décence de rougir de gêne. Ce soudain désintérêt fit l'effet d'une gifle à Choji. S'était-il trompé de lieu, d'heure ? Non, il était bien au parc bordant la rivière, il n'y en avait aucun autre de ce genre dans la ville, et puis il n'était pas encore passé treize heures, même s'il était très en retard et… Alors qui ? Ino et Hana agissaient avec lui comme à l'accoutumée, ce ne pouvaient pas être elles. Pourquoi s'intéresseraient-elles à lui de toute manière ? Était-ce une mauvaise blague, un piège que quelqu'un lui avait tendu pour mieux se moquer de lui ? Soudain mal à l'aise, Choji tordit nerveusement le bas de son T-shirt alors que devant lui, ses deux amies continuaient de piailler sans rien apercevoir de son trouble.

\- C'est dommage que tu n'arrives que maintenant, Cho. J'avais promis à Ino d'aller faire boutique avec elles après la partie, genre, juste entre filles tu vois ?

\- Ouais, je… Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave.

\- En tout cas, on se reprendra la fin de semaine prochaine. Bye là !

\- À la prochaine…

Et planté là comme un gros imbécile dégoulinant de sueur, il regarda Ino et Hana partir bras dessus, bras dessous en rigolant, vision parfaite de l'amitié complice. La panique commençait à envahir ses tripes quand il fut sauvé par une voix derrière lui.

\- Ça te dirait, de la crème glacée ?

Mains dans les poches d'un air faussement nonchalant, Kiba semblait tout faire pour éviter son regard. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans ses paroles. Pris de court, Choji hésita quelques secondes avant de s'essuyer le front du dos de la main. En fait, durant sa course de la marina jusqu'au parc, il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait sauté le repas du midi. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

\- Ouais, je suis affamé. Et il fait une de ces chaleurs aussi…

Il avait aussi oublié de prendre son argent avec lui, mais Kiba paya à sa place. Choji eut beau protester, le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il était celui qui l'avait proposé, après tout, aussi l'Akimichi fini par laisser tomber en se confondant en excuses, prenant la gâterie glacée la moins chère pour ne pas abuser de la gentillesse du jeune homme. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à marcher le long de la piste cyclable encerclant le parc, tous deux silencieux et pensif. Mal à l'aise, Choji fini par céder en balbutiant la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit, espérant briser cette sorte de tension nerveuse qu'il sentait dans l'air.

\- En fait, je… J'espérais… Je devais rencontre quelqu'un ici.

\- Ah.

\- … Je crois que je suis arrivé en retard en fait, je…

\- Tu devais rencontrer qui ?

Les prunelles noires de Kiba s'étaient soudain fixée aux siennes et ce fut au tour de Choji d'éviter son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est… J'ai trouvé une carte devant ma porte, tu vois ? Avec une fleur, et…

Il se tût brutalement. Il avait l'air ridicule. Qui serait sérieusement intéressé par un gros tas comme lui au point de l'inviter à un rendez-vous avec des fleurs ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une blague, voilà, et il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Kiba allait bientôt se moquer de lui, ça ne se pouvait pas d'être aussi stupide.

\- T'en as de la chance.

Choji manqua s'arrêter net sur le coup de la surprise. Encore une fois, au moment où il s'attendait à recevoir des moqueries, l'Inuzuka le déstabilisait avec son ton de voix parfaitement honnête. Est-ce qu'il… l'enviait vraiment ? Pour de vrai ? Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau sans chercher cette fois à s'éviter. Oui, Kiba était franc, il pouvait le lire dans son regard.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été populaire. Les filles me trouvent bizarre, peut-être parce que je m'entends mieux avec les animaux qu'avec les humains.

\- Ah, je… Je ne savais pas. Je veux dire, je croyais que tu étais plutôt… Enfin, tu… es gentil et… et sportif, alors…

\- Je sais que je suis le meilleur joueur de foot de toute l'école, mais sérieux, le reste de l'équipe me déteste. Tous jaloux, je te parie, alors ils salissent ma réputation. Mais merci du compliment, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que j'entends d'habitude. Plutôt l'inverse en fait.

À ces mots, Kiba étira un grand sourire carnassier révélant ses canines pointues. Il était terrifiant ainsi, mais Choji ne parvenait pas à le quitter du regard, un peu comme une souris hypnotisée par un serpent. Puis, tranquillement, la discussion retomba à plat. Alors qu'ils passaient au travers d'un bois, le regard de Kiba fut attiré par le vol des oiseaux et Choji en profita pour reprendre ses esprits. Est-ce que Kiba s'ennuyait ? Il devrait peut-être continuer la discussion, mais en même temps, l'adolescent ne restait probablement que pour être poli.

\- Je… je devrais peut-être y aller…

\- Attends.

Ils s'étaient immobilisé passé le pont qui enjambait la rivière. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, Choji se tourna vers Kiba qui semblait rassembler tout son courage avant d'enfin se mettre à parler.

\- Je… C'est moi. Qui ai mis la carte devant ta porte.

Un silence stupéfait suivit l'aveu. Choji pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner à plein régime dans ses oreilles. Il s'en doutait depuis le début et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

\- Ça fait un mois que… Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé quand… Je veux dire, tu es tellement facile à lire et quand tu souris, tu… Tu es bien plus beau que ce que les gens peuvent croire. Et je voulais te connaître un peu plus et… Est-ce que tu voudrais… sortir avec moi ? Je… Je sais que t'es un gars, je suis un gars, mais…

\- J'ai… besoin de réfléchir.

\- Oh.

\- Je ne dis pas non, c'est… Je suis vraiment content que tu me dises ça, vraiment, vraiment content ! Mais j'ai besoin de… réfléchir, ok ?

\- Ah, heu, ok. Ouais, bien sûr, pas de problème.

Après cela, Choji ne se rappela plus exactement comment ils se quittèrent. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient serrés dans leurs bras ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre d'un commun accord en s'envoyant la main ? Est-ce qu'il avait ramené Kiba jusqu'à sa porte en suivant la piste cyclable ? Perturbé par les évènements, Choji suivit simplement la petite route de gravier, traversant la ville d'un pas mécanique jusqu'à atteindre son quartier près de la plage. Ses parents étaient déjà rentrés de la course lorsqu'il poussa la porte et ils le reçurent avec de grands sourires surexcités.

\- Et puis, comment ça s'est passé, mon garçon ? C'était Ino, c'est ça ?

\- Je, non, je…

\- Alors tu t'es trouvée une copine ? Elle est comment ? C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Non, j'ai… J'ai dit que j'allais… réfléchir.

\- Haha, tu joues les difficiles c'est ça ? Les femmes raffolent de ça !

\- Mon cœur, fait juste attention de ne pas la faire attendre trop longtemps, d'accord ? Je sais que ça peut faire peur, tomber en amour pour la première fois, mais…

\- Je vais dans ma chambre.

\- Oh, très bien… Tu nous racontes tout au souper, d'accord mon ange ?

Cette nuit-là, Choji fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la pivoine déposée sur sa table de chevet, l'orange vif de la fleur semblant presque briller dans la nuit. Il en avait oublié de descendre manger, malgré les appels répétés de ses parents, et il jura les entendre se désoler en croyant à tort qu'il s'était pris un râteau. Que c'était pour cette raison qu'il semblait autant sous le choc et que pour préserver les apparences il avait préféré leur mentir en disant qu'il réfléchissait. En fait, Choji se voyait mal leur expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé. Et, pour une rare fois dans sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à avoir faim.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux**

 **Août**

Il y avait trop de touristes sur la plage lors des vacances, d'où l'utilité d'avoir une piscine derrière chez soi pour survivre aux grandes chaleurs dans la plus grande intimité. Guidée par son sens esthétique de fleuriste, la mère d'Ino avait emménagé leur cour arrière pour que fleurs et terrasse en bois masquent les flancs de la piscine hors-terre, ce qui donnait à l'endroit une apparence paradisiaque. Ino se faisait une fierté personnelle d'y emmener ses amis aussi régulièrement que possible, ce qui entraînait une véritable torture mentale pour Choji. D'un côté, il ne pouvait supporter la chaleur cuisante de la saison et désirait de tout son âme plonger dans l'eau clair et fraîche de ce magnifique bassin. De l'autre, il y avait son corps, et nager avec un T-shirt ne découvrait que d'avantage son obésité plutôt que la cacher. Aussi bien souvent se contentait-il de s'asseoir sur le bord de la terrasse en battant des pieds dans l'eau, pendant qu'Hanna et Ino s'éclaboussaient et barbotaient en riant.

Mais cette fois-ci serait différente, parce que cette fois-ci, Kiba serait là. À ce qu'il paraissait, l'adolescent avait harcelé sa sœur comme quoi les vacances touchaient à leur fin et qu'il n'avait pas une fois eut l'occasion de se baigner, contrairement à elle. Poussée à bout, Hana avait alors demandé à Ino la permission pour emporter avec elle son insupportable frère. Et autant Choji était ravi de cette nouvelle, autant la nervosité lui tordait le ventre. Tous deux ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur rencontre au parc et cela allait faire un mois maintenant que Kiba attendait toujours une réponse à sa déclaration. Il n'avait pas poussé la question, d'ailleurs, et Choji lui en était très reconnaissant parce que chaque fois que ses pensées dérivaient vers le sujet, il se retrouvait dans un état confus entre la peur et l'excitation, ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à se fixer. Si en plus le jeune homme lui avait mis la pression pour se décider, il aurait probablement cédé à la panique.

Mais voilà, l'été touchait à sa fin, ils allaient commencer leur dernière année de collège, quelque part Choji sentait qu'aujourd'hui serait le moment décisif. Il en venait même à se demander si l'excuse de la piscine n'était pas plutôt un moyen pour Kiba de le voir et l'obliger à donner enfin sa réponse. L'adolescent s'était donc présenté une bonne heure à l'avance chez Ino, histoire de se préparer mentalement à ce qui viendrait, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que dès l'instant où il poserait les yeux sur Kiba, son cerveau allait court-circuiter et l'abandonner dans un moment aussi crucial de sa vie. Bien sûr, Ino avait profité de son avance pour le faire travailler en cuisine, où elle avait besoin d'un coup de main pour préparer la limonade glacée qui accompagnerait leur baignade. Puis on avait sonné à la porte.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Yamanaka !

\- Hana, bonjour ! Je devine que c'est ton frère ?

\- Kiba, enchanté monsieur.

Il avait le teint encore plus brun que d'habitude, comme s'il avait passé ses journées sous le soleil d'été, et ses cheveux étaient toujours dans ce style désordonné par le vent. Plus encore, il se tenait droit et fier alors qu'il serrait la main du père d'Ino et cela semblait l'illuminer d'une aura de prestance. De la cuisine, Choji pouvait voir la musculature fine de ses bras découverts par son débardeur noir et il eut soudain l'impression qu'une enclume s'était décroché de son cœur pour tomber dans ses tripes. Probablement le bouchon qui retenait la salive dans sa bouche, car quand les prunelles noires de Kiba se rivèrent aux siennes, sa langue se dessécha brusquement.

\- Yo, Choji.

Est-ce qu'il avait mué durant l'été ? L'adolescent aurait juré qu'il avait soudain une voix plus riche, plus grave, mais ce ne devait être que son imagination.

\- Sa… Salut.

\- BON ! Maintenant qu'on est tous là, on va pouvoir passer à la piscine ! Cho, tu t'occupes du…

\- Non, laisses, je m'en charge.

Choji n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement que Kiba avait déjà réduit la distance entre eux, se frayant un passage entre lui et la table pour prendre le plateau où reposait les verres et le cruchon de limonade. Dans l'espace réduit de la cuisine, Choji parvint à peine à se reculer contre le comptoir, entraînant le frôlement accidentel des fesses de l'adolescent contre sa cuisse.

\- Je… Je dois passer aux toilettes avant, je reviens.

\- Beurk, Cho, je ne tenais vraiment pas à le savoir.

\- Désolé, Ino, je… Ne m'attendez pas.

\- Penses-tu, il fait bien trop chaud, je ne vais pas… !

Mais Choji n'entendit pas la suite, trop occupé qu'il était de se ruer à la salle de bain. Là, il s'empressa de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit alors que son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Toutes ses émotions montaient si facilement à son visage, comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien était ? Kiba y parvenait si facilement, avec son attitude relâchée, mais lui non. Merde, et ils allaient être dans une piscine en plus, devant les filles ! Et s'il avait une érection en voyant Kiba en costume de bain ? Non, non, il ne pouvait pas, il allait mourir de honte, il…

Un tapotement discret contre la porte le sortit brutalement de ses pensées et il craignit un instant qu'il ne s'agisse de Kiba. Fort heureusement, ce fut la voix rassurante du père Yamanaka qui raisonna de l'autre côté du battant.

\- Choji, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, je… J'ai fini, ne vous en faites pas, je vous laisse la place.

S'essuyant rapidement le visage, Choji ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à Inoichi, qui le scrutait avec un regard inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? J'ai cru que tu avais un malaise à cause de la chaleur, tu es devenu blanc comme un linge tout à l'heure.

\- … Ouais, c'est pour ça que, l'eau du robinet, sur le visage, pour baisser ma température.

\- Très bon réflexe, même si je pense que le mieux aurait été la piscine, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je ne voulais pas… inquiéter les autres.

\- D'accord, assure-toi juste de bien boire, ok ? La limonade est là pour ça.

\- Merci, monsieur Yamanaka.

\- Haha, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, depuis le temps !

Choji se sentit terriblement coupable alors que l'homme lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux avant de retourner dans son bureau. Rare était les fois où Choji mentait et il détestait cela, encore plus devant quelqu'un d'aussi gentils que le père à Ino. Resserrant ses doigts autour de la poignée de porte, il s'obligea à prendre une grande respiration avant d'aller finalement dans la cour arrière, rassemblant le peu qu'il lui restait de courage pour affronter ce qui allait suivre.

Et il tomba directement sur la scène d'un Kiba retirant son débardeur pour dévoiler un torse athlétique et bronzé, son corps entier semblant attirer à lui tous les rayons du soleil. Balançant négligemment le vêtement dans un coin de la terrasse, le mouvement fit légèrement glisser son maillot de bain trop ample, dévoilant une toison foncée et drue remontant jusqu'à son nombril.

\- C'est nul, tu dois bien avoir un ballon gonflable, non ? Ou une bouée en forme d'animal, n'importe quoi.

\- Y'a que les gamins que ça intéresse.

\- Alors tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, qu'on nage en rond comme de stupides poissons rouges jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de vous échouer pour bronzer ?

\- Ce que t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets…

\- Ta gueule, Hana.

\- Bon, si c'est si important pour toi, je pense que papa les range derrière le cabanon, mais c'est assez vieux alors va falloir que tu les regonfles.

Hana et Ino étaient déjà dans la piscine, leurs longs cheveux faisant comme un halo autour de leurs épaules. Elles étaient belles dans leur bikini et pourtant, Choji n'avait d'yeux que pour Kiba. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul. Il pouvait voir le regard discret d'Ino qui faisait semblant d'être agacée, mais qui observait en fait le ventre musclé du jeune homme. Choji détesta la lueur d'intérêt qu'il vit dans ses prunelles bleues et il se sentit aussitôt coupable d'avoir une telle pensée. Il n'avait aucun droit d'agir avec possessivité, lui et Kiba n'étaient pas… Peut-être que ce serait mieux ainsi, d'ailleurs. Ino était une très belle fille et c'était bien plus normal que Kiba la trouve intéressante plutôt que lui, non ?

\- Tu viens m'aider, Cho ? Je vais peut-être avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Hein ? Heu, je ne sais pas, je… Ok, j'arrives.

Les herbes hautes leur fouettaient les mollets alors qu'ils contournaient le bâtiment. Les branches des arbres projetaient leur ombre sur le mur arrière, formant un îlot de fraicheur qui aurait pu être des plus agréables si ce n'était du nombre effarant d'araignées qui y avaient fait leur toile. Machinalement, Choji y libéra un papillon s'y étant empêtré, quand le regard perçant de Kiba lui fit soudain relever la tête.

\- Les… les ballons sont juste là, sous la…

\- C'était juste une excuse pour que les filles nous laissent tranquille, tu sais ?

\- Oh, je… Ok, d'accord.

Il y eut un long silence, Choji évitant soigneusement le regard de Kiba en rougissant. Voilà, le moment était venu, il devait juste tout lui dire, mais dire quoi ? Qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, que Kiba serait sûrement plus heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien lui dire que le voir comme ça le rendait totalement fou et qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant envi de toucher quelqu'un de sa vie ?

\- Ça sera la dernière fois que je vais te le demander, promis. Est-ce que tu veux…

\- Oui.

C'était sorti avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de régler la confusion dans ses pensées. Il aurait voulu s'expliquer, parler de ses peurs, de ses envies, de son indécision. Mais le reste de ses paroles restèrent coincés dans sa gorge devant le sourire rayonnant de Kiba. Ses dents semblaient briller dans l'ombre alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui et inconsciemment, Choji se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos s'appuie sur le mur du cabanon. Puis il y eut le point d'impact, la rencontre de leurs lèvres et l'univers entier bascula alors que l'adolescent fermait les yeux. Il était maladroit, il le sentait bien, ses lèvres étaient molles et tremblantes, il mettait trop de dents sans trop savoir quoi faire. Mais le corps compacte de Kiba se pressa davantage contre lui, ses mains empressées venant prendre son visage en coupe, et il était si brûlant. Ses baisers étaient impétueux, passionnés, balayant les dernières hésitations de Choji qui se retrouva emporté par la vague. Alors qu'il prenait en assurance, ses bras s'étaient renfermées sur les hanches minuscules de Kiba et il avait envie de le soulever, de se retourner pour le plaquer à son tour contre le mur, de quitter ses lèvres pour mieux dévorer son cou, son corps parfait couleur caramel et…

\- Hey les gars, vous en mettez du temps ! Vous êtes en train de creuser sous le cabanon ou quoi !?

Sans le vouloir, Choji repoussa brusquement Kiba en entendant l'appel d'Ino. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en vexer, étirant plutôt un sourire goguenard dévoilant ses canines pointues. Puis, se penchant soudain pour attraper l'un des jouets crevés jonchant le sol, il sortit à l'air libre en agitant l'objet, pestant qu'il était impossible de regonfler une telle merde. Avec son grand sourire, cependant, il ne paraissait pas si crédible. Sa joie semblait plus éclatante encore sous les rayons du soleil, gonflant le cœur de Choji de ce qu'il n'avait eu la chance de vivre jusqu'alors : l'amour.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre trois**

 **Septembre**

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que les cours avaient recommencés et Kiba était introuvable. Au départ, Choji se disait qu'ils n'avaient simplement pas de classe en commun et qu'ils se croiseraient à la récréation ou à la pause du midi. Mais encore là, aucune trace de l'adolescent. Il n'était pas dans les couloirs, ni aux casiers, ni dehors dans la cour ou aux stationnements, ni même à la cafétéria assis avec tous ses amis. Choji avait même osé faire le tour de la bibliothèque dans l'espoir un peu stupide de l'y retrouver, sachant pourtant très bien l'horreur de Kiba pour la lecture. Sans surprise, aucune trace de l'Inuzuka.

Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. D'accord, Choji ne l'avait jamais vu très enthousiaste aux cours, il avait plutôt tendance à s'endormir en classe ou à déranger leurs enseignants en bavardant à l'arrière avec ses copains. Choji l'avait même surpris à faire école buissonnière de temps en temps, mais jamais de là à mettre ses études en danger. Une semaine entière d'absence, par contre, et dès le début de l'année, ça c'était étrange. Les premiers jours, Choji s'était obligé à ne pas trop s'inquiéter, malgré l'anxiété sourde qui lui broyait le ventre. Après tout, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Kiba, il l'aurait sûrement appris par Hana, et les amis d'Inuzuka auraient l'air inquiets plutôt que de sembler aussi insouciants qu'à l'habitude. Mais les jours passaient et si tout le monde continuait à agir comme si de rien était, Choji lui était rongé d'angoisse. Il devait bien s'être passé quelque chose, sinon Kiba serait là, et ils auraient pu…

En fait, Choji ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils auraient fait. Est-ce que Kiba voulait leur relation officielle ? Est-ce qu'il en avait parlé à ses amis ? Sûrement pas, sinon ceux-ci auraient réagi différemment, mais ils continuent toujours de l'ignorer comme s'il n'existait pas. Et quelque part, Choji ne se sentait pas non plus capable de faire le grand saut, il n'en avait toujours rien dit à ses parents, et encore moins à Ino et Hana. Kiba ne semblait pas non plus l'avoir révélé à sa famille, sinon Choji était à peu près sûr qu'Hana se serait ruée au téléphone pour lui demander si c'était vrai. Donc leur relation aurait été sûrement secrète pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent assez familiers avec la situation pour prendre courage. Comment auraient-ils fait alors ? Est-ce qu'ils se seraient ignorés à l'école pour ne se voir qu'en soirée ? Est-ce que Kiba l'aurait inclus dans son groupe en faisant comme s'il était un nouvel ami ? Quelque part, c'est ce que Choji espérait et puis cela semblait assez le genre à Kiba, être gentil et attentionné, mais juste assez discret pour garder sa vie privée. Ils auraient alors passé leurs journées ensemble en tant qu'amis, puis en prétextant étudier ensemble, ils passeraient leurs soirées chez l'un ou l'autre, et… recommencer à s'embrasser. Choji n'osait pas penser plus loin rendu-là, le fait qu'il soit en couple était déjà assez incroyable et il avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment quelqu'un pourrait le désirer, lui et son énorme corps. Et puis, juste l'idée d'embrasser à nouveau Kiba suffisait à l'exciter. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de se revoir du reste des vacances, d'où le fait que Choji avait attendu avec impatience leurs retrouvailles au retour des classes.

Mais Kiba était toujours introuvable et c'était presque terrifiant de voir comment tout le monde s'en fichait, sauf lui. Il aurait fallu, peut-être, qu'il demande aux amis à Kiba ce qu'ils savaient, mais sa timidité l'en empêchait. Ces gars-là étaient tous bruyants et énergiques, ou bien des sportifs populaires, à l'exception peut-être de Shino. Mais celui-ci était un type tellement silencieux et étrange que sa présence suffisait à intimider Choji. C'est ainsi qu'après quatre jours sans nouvelles, l'adolescent fini par prendre la décision de retrouver Hana et lui demander ce qui se passait, ou sinon ses nerfs risquaient bien de le lâcher tellement il angoissait.

Le lycée où étudiait Hana était sur la même rue que le collège de leur quartier, mais s'y rendre n'était pas nécessairement facile. D'abord, il fallait traverser la route, qui était très passante et où les conducteurs nerveux s'arrêtaient rarement pour laisser passer les piétons, même s'il s'agissait d'une zone scolaire. Ensuite, il fallait gravir la colline en haut de laquelle se trouvait le lycée, le collège se trouvant pour sa part tout en bas de la pente. De ce fait, même si les deux bâtiments semblaient très proche, il fallait pourtant plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le lycée, et encore plus lorsque tout le corps de Choji s'entêtait à le ralentir au moindre effort physique. De ce fait, il était impensable pour l'adolescent de s'y rendre pendant l'heure du midi, sous peine de revenir en retard à ses cours. Heureusement, Ino lui avait parlé des horaires d'Hana, et du fait qu'à tous les jeudis elle avait des cours de soir pour réussir en mathématique. Ainsi Choji avait tout le temps après les classes pour se rendre au lycée, attendre qu'Hana ait fini son cours, puis lui parler sur le chemin du retour.

C'est avec une étrange détermination que l'adolescent s'attaqua ainsi à la montée de la colline, même s'il dû s'arrêter régulièrement pour reprendre son souffle. Heureusement, la brise du début d'automne était agréablement fraîche et les bouleaux qui poussaient sur les flancs de la colline formaient un joli boisé, avec leur écorce blanche et leurs feuilles jaunissantes semblant prendre la couleur de l'or. En temps normal, Choji aurait profité du paysage, utilisant sa position surélevée pour contempler la ville en contrebas et essayant d'apercevoir entre les immeubles cette teinte bleu foncé annonçant l'océan. Mais aujourd'hui, ses pensées étaient entièrement fixées sur Kiba et sur l'angoisse qui montait peu à peu en lui pour lui nouer la gorge, comme si être à bout de souffle n'était pas suffisant. Son regard s'attarda néanmoins sur l'étendue de pelouse près du collège, où l'équipe de foot de son collège semblait avoir commencé l'entraînement. D'ici, Choji pouvait clairement distinguer chaque silhouette malgré la distance, mais aucun d'eux n'avait la tignasse brune et en bataille de Kiba, ni même sa démarche souple presque animale. Jamais l'Inuzuka n'aurait manqué une session de foot, même malade ou blessé il se serait entêté à rejoindre ses compagnons. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas et cela ne faisait que l'angoisser davantage.

Le lycée était un grand bâtiment de cinq étages, ce qui semblait énorme comparé à leur petit collège de quartier qui n'en avait que trois. À moins que ce ne soit ses murs en pierre grise qui lui donnait cet air intimidant, Choji préférant les briques jaunes de son école qui semblait soudain bien plus accueillante. Réalisant soudain qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle classe se trouvait Hana, l'adolescent hésita à pousser la porte du bâtiment, craignant de s'y perdre. C'est en se sentant particulièrement stupide qu'il décida donc de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs près de l'entrée, attendant que son amie ne sorte de l'édifice. Mais le temps que la jeune fille ne passe, il défila devant lui plusieurs autres lycéens lui jetant quelques regards intrigués, avant de fixer son uniforme de collégien d'un air moqueur. Mort de honte, Choji évita autant que possible de les regarder, mais il ne put retenir le balancement nerveux de ses jambes. Ce fut après une pénible demi-heure d'attente qu'Hana passa enfin la porte d'entrée, la jeune fille écarquillant aussitôt les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant son ami.

\- Choji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Hana ! Je, heu… Je… C'était… C'était bien, ton cours de math ?

\- Ne m'en parle même pas, c'est la merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de l'algèbre, je veux devenir vétérinaire, pas Einstein !

La jeune femme soupira en faisant un geste sec de la main, comme pour chasser en l'air sa mauvaise humeur. Elle semblait mentalement épuisée, mais en même temps fragile, remplie de doute. C'était la première fois que Choji la voyait en pareil état de vulnérabilité, elle qui d'habitude était autant confiante et énergique que son frère. Ino lui avait confié qu'Hana avait des problèmes en cours, mais il n'avait jamais cru que ce soit à ce point sérieux. En fait, c'est en voyant son expression que Choji avait été incapable d'aborder le sujet de Kiba. S'aurait été assez insensible de sa part de se renseigner sur lui alors que son amie semblait aussi démoralisée.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Cho ?

\- Je… Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Ino m'a dit que tu avais un cour et… enfin… Je me suis dit qu'avec l'école on n'a plus trop le temps de se voir, alors je me suis dit que… que ça serait bien qu'on marche ensemble pour… te ramener à la maison et…

\- Cho, rassure-moi, tu n'es pas en train de me faire une déclaration d'amour, là ?

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout !

La rapidité avec laquelle répondit Choji, les yeux écarquillé d'un effroi sincère, suffit aussitôt à convaincre la jeune femme qui retrouva enfin son sourire goguenard, posant la main sur son cœur d'un air théâtral.

\- Ouf, tant mieux alors, tu faisais une de ces têtes ! Surtout que ce n'est pas ton genre de te balader sans Ino. Elle est où celle-là, d'ailleurs ?

\- Sûrement en train d'observer Sasuke, y'a un entraînement de foot ce soir.

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, tiens ! Je comprends que tu ne sois pas resté.

\- Oh, en général ça ne me dérange pas, mais là j'avais… j'avais envie de te voir.

\- … T'es sûr que tu n'as pas le béguin sur moi ? Parce que ça sonne vraiment louche, ton affaire.

\- Non ! Je… je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de voir une amie ?

\- Relaxe, je fais que te taquiner, gros. En fait, ça m'arrange que tu sois là, c'est chiant marcher toute seule jusqu'à la maison. Quoi que ces temps-ci, c'est chiant d'être à la maison tout court…

\- Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose chez toi ?

Ils s'étaient mis en marche, redescendant la colline que Choji avait mis tant de temps à monter. Et c'est à ce moment que le jeune homme remarqua que son ami avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais alors qu'il levait une main pour la réconforter, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes du poignet, prétextant à voix basse que c'était la faute du vent.

\- C'est rien, c'est… Mes… Mes parents sont en train de divorcer.

\- Oh…

\- Je veux dire, je m'y attendais depuis un bon bout de temps en fait. Ça va faire quoi, plus de dix ans maintenant qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler ? Je ne suis pas conne non plus, je voyais bien que s'ils étaient tout le temps au travail, c'était pour éviter de se voir à la maison. Mais que mon père parte du jour au lendemain à Tokyo pour vivre avec une putain de salope, c'est juste… c'est juste dégueulasse !

\- … Je… Je suis désolé.

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas ta faute non plus. C'est lui l'enfoiré dans l'histoire.

Hana renifla un dernier coup avant de reprendre contenance, son visage exprimant cette fois une sorte de colère déterminée, comme si l'adolescente s'obligeait à endurcir son cœur pour mieux surmonter ses problèmes. Quelque part, Choji enviait cette force de caractère, autant qu'elle l'effrayait quelque peu. La jeune fille était si intimidante quand elle avait ce regard farouche, comme un animal blessé prêt à mordre la main qu'on lui tend.

\- Et… ton frère, il vit ça comment ?

\- Mon frère ? Le salaud, tiens ! Dès qu'il a appris que notre père partait à Tokyo, il a tout fait pour partir avec lui, évidement ! Se retrouver dans une école prestigieuse, rentrer dans une meilleure équipe de foot ! Cet enculé !

Choji s'arrêta soudain de marcher. L'air avait vidé ses poumons d'un coup, comme suite à un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Son cerveau lui semblait brusquement engourdi, le monde autour de lui étrangement brumeux. Devant lui, Hana s'était arrêtée à son tour pour l'observer étrangement.

\- Cho ? Cho, ça va ?

\- Désolé, je… Je… Je ne m'attendais pas… à… à ça. Vous aviez l'air… Enfin, quand on s'est vu cet été…

\- Moi je n'étais pas au courant. Je sentais que c'était plus tendu à la maison ces derniers temps, mais je me disais que ça devait être une passe, comme d'habitude. Alors, je passais plus de temps chez Ino… Je… J'hais ça parler de mes problèmes aux gens, je… Ça me donne l'impression d'être tellement faible et… Et Ino respectait ça, tu vois ? Elle m'aidait, m'écoutait, et après on… on allait faire du mini-golf, et s'acheter des fringues, et juste… faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si on était invincibles ! Le pire c'est que… c'est que j'avais plus l'impression d'être en famille chez elle que chez moi. C'est… C'est juste… Merde, je suis pathétique !

\- Hein ? Mais non, tu…

\- Je suis en final de lycée, merde, Choji ! Je… Je me fends le cul en quatre pour réussir mes maths parce que je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir un seul examen d'admission d'université ! Et je fais comment pour devenir véto si je ne vais pas à l'université, hein ? Et… et mes deux meilleurs amis sont des collégiens de l'âge à mon petit frère, parce que je suis trop immature pour voir ce qui se passe autour de moi, comme mon enfoiré de père qui trompe ma mère, et mon enculé de frère qui prépare son départ pour Tokyo depuis des mois, et… et… ! Je l'ai compris qu'en voyant Kiba et l'autre connard faire leurs valises avec maman qui criait et pleurait, merde ! J'ai fui comme une conne pendant tout ce temps chez Ino alors que maman avait besoin de moi, et je m'en suis aperçu que trop tard !

Sous le flot de ses émotions, les dernières barrières d'Hana se brisèrent soudain devant Choji, déversant toutes ses larmes et ses angoisses, sa colère et son désespoir. Et ils étaient là, au beau milieu du trottoir désert, Hana criant, hoquetant, pleurant, tremblant de tout son corps dans une crise de panique monstrueuse. Et Choji ne savait pas quoi faire. Hana lui avait toujours paru forte, joyeuse, entêtée, capable de soulever des montagnes. Il n'avait jamais cru possible qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un masque, ou plutôt, d'une armure de pierre épaisse pour que personne ne sache la vérité. Mais avec tout ce qui se passait, la pression à l'intérieure de cette carapace était trop grande, faisant tout voler en éclat et… et Choji ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était trop immense, trop violent, toutes ces émotions brutes et douloureuses que lui-même ne savait comment gérer en lui. Alors comment pouvait-il aider, lui qui n'était bon à rien ? Que pouvait-il dire qui n'ait pas l'air faux dans sa bouche, que pouvait-il faire qui ai seulement le moindre impacte ?

Devant lui, Hana pleurait si fort que ses sanglots semblaient prendre écho dans les boisés environnants. Ses épaules voutées et penchées en avant semblaient l'attirer vers le sol, comme pour s'y écrouler en position fœtal. Déjà, elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses doigts enserrant si fort ses biceps qu'elle en laissait des marques de griffure. Étrangement, comme si le temps était entré au ralenti, Choji réalisa qu'elle avait peint ses ongles rouge sang aujourd'hui, détail tout à fait inutile à remarquer dans ces circonstances, mais il y avait surtout quelque chose de presque morbide à voir ces ongles rouges s'enfoncer dans la chair. C'est probablement ce qui sortit Choji de son état de stupeur pour étirer enfin la main vers Hana, la posant sur son épaule dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Le premier réflexe de l'adolescente fut de se retirer sèchement de son emprise, mais si Choji en fut blessé, il refusa d'abandonner là son amie et reposa à nouveau la main sur son épaule.

Cette fois, Hana abandonna sa fierté et s'écroula presque dans les bras de Choji, son front venant percuter l'épaule rembourrée de l'adolescent, ses larmes glissant dans son cou, ses reniflements bruyants résonnant au creux de son oreille. L'Akimichi emprisonna alors les épaules musclées de son amie dans une étreinte, la berçant autant qu'il le pouvait, s'efforçant de garder une respiration lente et régulière pour calmer celle erratique de l'adolescente. Et bientôt, celle-ci cessa de trembler, ses pleurs bruyants se transformèrent en sifflements sourds, la tension dans son corps se relâcha. Après un long moment, Hana eut enfin un dernier reniflement puis se redressa, essuyant des poignets son visage rougis et bouffis.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, Choji n'osant parler. Une fois devant sa maison, Hana resta un instant immobile, comme hésitante. Dans le jardin, il n'y avait plus quatre chiens, mais trois, aboyant avec tout autant d'excitation derrière les barrières, mais tous deux les ignorèrent. Puis, sans avoir le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, Hana fit entendre du bout des lèvres un timide merci avant de pousser la porte et disparaître à l'intérieur. Choji essaya de sourire, sans trop y parvenir. Il était sincèrement heureux d'être parvenu à aider son amie, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Mais quelque chose était comme mort en lui aujourd'hui.

Il avait fait confiance à Kiba, et celui-ci était parti sans même l'avertir. Comme si ce qui c'était passé cet été, leur relation, ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir, n'avait aucune importance.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre quatre**

 **Octobre**

Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant que Choji raccompagnait Hana chez elle après l'école. C'était un long détour, mais au moins, il pouvait s'assurer que son amie irait mieux. La plupart du temps, ils marchaient en silence, ou bien Choji écoutait l'adolescente partager sa frustration concernant ses enseignants ou quelques prises de bec avec ses coéquipières du club d'athlétisme. Quelques fois, cependant, Hana se sentait plus sereine et son esprit joueur revenait. Alors elle inondait son ami de questions personnelles sur les filles de sa classe, et lesquelles il trouvait jolie, et s'il allait demander à l'une d'elle de sortir pour le festival de fin d'année. Inévitablement, Choji prenait une belle teinte rouge tomate, bredouillait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis s'empressait de changer de sujet. Il se doutait bien qu'Hana ne souhaiterait pas entendre une pathétique histoire d'amour ratée entre son ami et son petit frère, en particulier maintenant qu'elle évitait ne serait-ce que mentionner l'existence de Kiba ou de son père.

Au début, Choji avait craint que sa présence ne soit déplacée, ou envahissante. Après tout, Hana avait cru au début qu'il était secrètement amoureux d'elle, même si elle l'avait dit à la blague. Peut-être qu'elle croyait encore qu'il était là dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention plutôt qu'être un soutien moral maladroit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à ce qu'Ino lui confie qu'Hana lui avait tout raconté et qu'au contraire, leur amie était très touchée par son geste. Qu'en marchant seule après les cours, elle aurait ressassé tout le négatif de sa journée, mais qu'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, même aussi silencieux et timide que Choji, lui permettait de penser à des choses plus positives.

Les érables palmés bordant la piste cyclable avaient désormais une teinte rouge presque irréelle, qui semblait illuminer les environs à défaut du ciel recouvert de nuages gris perle. Le vent froid entraînait inévitablement l'accumulation de vêtements pour se protéger, ce qui n'était pas pour flatter la silhouette de Choji, loin de là. Mais au moins, il ne souffrait plus de chaleur et ne suait plus des litres d'eau à chaque mouvement. Dans son long manteau beige, Hana était toujours aussi fine et belle, surtout depuis que le pli soucieux sur son front commençait tranquillement à s'estomper. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour ses études, bien sûr, mais au moins elle ne semblait plus porter sur son dos tous les problèmes de sa famille. Elle lui avait même confié que maintenant que sa mère était plus souvent à la maison, elles pouvaient passer du temps de qualité ensemble. Par exemple, elles faisaient maintenant la cuisine à deux et Hana était plutôt fière de s'être améliorer alors qu'avant, elle faisait flamber tout ce qu'elle mettait au four.

Les jours où il n'y avait pas entraînement de foot, Ino se joignait à eux et Choji s'effaçait encore d'avantage, marchant derrière elles sur le trottoir trop étroit. Il les observait alors en silence pendant qu'elles piaillaient d'un air joyeux ou crachaient sur le dos des gens qui les énervaient, se tenant par la main, le bras, les épaules, s'échangeant toutes sortes de petits compliments. En les voyant, Choji regrettait que les relations masculines soient aussi distantes. Puis il finissait par secouer la tête en se disant que cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'était ami avec aucun gars de sa classe et Kiba… Visiblement, Kiba l'avait depuis longtemps oublié, et l'adolescent essayait de faire de même. Étrangement, ce ne fut pas si difficile. Son esprit pessimiste l'avait déjà préparé à ce que tout se finisse mal et il se sentait un peu stupide d'avoir pensé autrement. Puis un jeudi matin, alors qu'il nouait ses souliers dans l'entrée pour aller à l'école, sa mère entra avec le courrier et lui lança un étrange regard surpris avant de lui tendre une lettre.

\- Il n'y a pas de nom d'expéditeur, mais… d'après l'adresse, ça vient de Tokyo. Une idée de ce que c'est ?

\- De… de Tokyo ?

\- Oui, pour toi. Tu la prends ?

\- Oh, oui, oui, je… je vais l'ouvrir ce midi, sinon je… vais être en retard, c'est ça.

La lettre traîna dans son sac pendant toute l'avant-midi et sans surpris, Choji fut incapable de réfléchir en classe. Son cœur lui tambourinait dans les tempes, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait bien trop chaud et quelque part il se demanda s'il n'allait pas tomber inconscient tellement ses mains tremblaient d'excitation et d'angoisse. Enfin, la cloche sonna et plutôt que de rejoindre Ino pour qu'ils mangeant ensembles comme d'habitude, il prétexta se sentir malade.

\- … quelque chose comme une intoxication alimentaire, peut-être que le lait de ce matin était périmé sans que je le réalise, je devrais mieux aller à l'infirmerie je crois.

\- Beurk, sérieux, si t'es pour vomir devant tout le monde, ouais, va à l'infirmerie. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui va ramasser, c'est trop dégueu !

\- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, je… Je vais y aller.

L'instant d'après, il était enfermé dans une cabine de toilette et déchirait le papier de l'enveloppe avec des gestes si précipités qu'ils en devenaient maladroits. Une carte commerciale rose bonbon, comme on en trouve pour quelques yens dans les papeteries, glissa alors au sol et Choji s'empressa de la ramasser en tremblant. Un gros cœur rouge avec les mots « je t'aimerai toujours » en lettres cursives blanches lui sauta alors aux yeux, lui tirant malgré lui un rire nerveux. C'était irréel. C'était totalement stupide.

C'était tellement Kiba.

Et comme de fait, l'intérieure de la carte était recouverte d'une écriture large et brouillonne, crayonnée au stylo bleu marin qui laissait des taches partout. Aucune signature, mais il suffisait de lire pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Kiba s'excusait. Il s'excusait de ne lui avoir rien dit pour son le divorce, pour son père, pour Tokyo. Il lui parlait de l'équipe de foot de haut niveau qu'il avait intégré à sa nouvelle école, et comment s'était son seul moyen de réaliser son rêve de passer en professionnel. Il lui disait qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis bien longtemps déjà, et que c'est en apprenant qu'il allait bientôt partir qu'il avait enfin rassemblé son courage pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il racontait pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu lui dire adieux, parce qu'il voulait garder comme dernier souvenir de lui ce moment parfait où ils s'étaient embrassé. Il s'excusait encore de n'être qu'un lâche et un égoïste pour avoir pris autant de temps avant de lui écrire, parce qu'il n'a jamais été bon avec les mots. Il lui répétait à quel point il l'aimait encore et qu'il ne cessait de penser à lui. Et à chaque phrase la vision de Choji se brouillait par les larmes et il devait étouffer ses sanglots dans sa manche, parce que toutes ses angoisses, toutes ses incertitudes étaient enfin balayées par l'amour et la sincérité qu'il pouvait lire dans cette carte. Il n'arrivait même pas à être triste ou en colère d'être laissé derrière, il était juste tellement heureux et ému que Kiba l'aime encore malgré la distance, et toutes ces émotions pétillaient dans son corps comme des bulles de soda et… et…

Quand enfin Choji revint en classe, avec les yeux rouges, mais un grand sourire niais barrant son visage, Ino lui lança un drôle d'air suspicieux. Comme elle ne pouvait pas se douter de toute l'histoire entre lui et Kiba, cependant, elle n'eut aucun mal à croire son explication qu'il allait simplement mieux maintenant qu'il avait pris quelques médicaments. Étrangement, mentir à Ino lui semblait soudain beaucoup plus naturel et ne lui nouait plus la gorge de culpabilité. Peut-être parce qu'il était bien plus agréable de garder pour soi un petit bonheur secret, un peu comme un trésor que l'on veut chérir. De la même manière, il ne révéla rien de la carte à ses parents, disant à sa mère que la lettre n'était qu'une publicité quelconque et qu'il l'avait rapidement jeté. Et une fois dans sa chambre, après avoir lu et relu la carte encore deux autres fois, il la glissa entre deux manga shonen de sa bibliothèque, bien en sureté loin des regards.

Il allait appeler Kiba samedi soir. C'est ce qu'il se répétait le lendemain alors qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de leur enseignante. Il avait gardé l'enveloppe dans son sac pour se rappelle de l'adresse et avec ça, il allait pouvoir appeler Kiba. Si ce n'était que de lui, il le ferait dès ce soir, mais il avait trop peur de déranger en pleine semaine et apprendre que Kiba était en plein entraînement de foot. C'est donc avec le même grand sourire niais d'hier que l'adolescent passa au travers de la journée… si bien qu'Ino finit par se douter de quelque chose.

\- Cho, t'es amoureux ?

\- Hein ? Heu, quoi ?

\- Oh mon dieu, je le savais, tu deviens tout rouge ! Cho est amoureux, Cho est amoureux !

\- Non ! Non, pas… pas du tout, c'est…

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est qui ? Elle t'a fait sa confession hier midi, c'est ça ? Et tu m'as menti en disant que t'allais à l'infirmerie ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

\- Je…

\- Hana ! Hana, tu ne devineras jamais, Cho a une copine !

L'Inuzuka venait de passait la porte du lycée avec le même air fatigué qu'à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de mathématique. Mais alors qu'Ino accourait vers elle d'un air excité en clamant la nouvelle, le regard noir que lui lança son aînée l'arrêta soudain dans son élan. D'un geste brusque presque agressif, Hana remonta son sac sur son épaule avant de lancer un sourire en coin venimeux à Choji qui le fit presque frissonner de peur.

\- Wow, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des filles qui avaient aussi peu de goût. Mais hey, si elles sont autant désespérées pour sortir avec un gars obèse, c'est bien pour toi, non ?

L'attaque était si cru et gratuitement méchante que même Ino, qui n'avait habituellement aucune gêne pour critiquer l'apparence de Choji, écarquilla de grands yeux d'horreur aux paroles de son amie. Choji quant à lui s'était figé là, pâle comme un linge, avec l'impression presque physique d'avoir reçu une gifle. Comme fière de son petit effet, Hana les dépassa sans prendre la peine de s'assurer qu'ils la suivraient, mais après quelques pas elle s'arrêta soudain et ses épaules jusqu'alors droite s'affaissèrent d'un coup avant d'être pris de tremblements.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…

Sa voix craquée par les larmes suffit pour qu'Ino accoure aussitôt pour la prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Hana s'écroula en sanglots hoquetant et il n'en fallu pas plus à Choji pour comprendre que l'insulte de son amie n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose depuis hier, quelque chose qui mette Hana tant en colère qu'elle n'aille d'autre choix que de tout laisser exploser à la première personne venue. En bon ami qu'il était, Choji s'empressa alors d'aller poser une main rassurante sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait déjà plus, et le sourire sincèrement désolé que lui offrit Hana entre son mascara dégoulinant lui confirma qu'elle lui en était reconnaissant.

\- C'est juste… Kiba a appelé à la maison hier soir. Il… Il voulait prendre des nouvelles de maman, et…

\- Ça s'est mal passé.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… C'est juste tellement injuste, tu comprends ? C'est tellement injuste, merde ! Il a de bonnes notes en classe, il est la vedette dans sa nouvelle équipe de foot, il vient de se trouver une copine ! Pourquoi tout ce qu'il y a de bien doit arriver à ce connard, hein ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Une… une copine ? Dans le genre… qu'ils sortent ensembles ?

\- Ouais, et maintenant toi aussi t'as une copine alors que… Merde, je veux dire, j'ai dix-huit ans et je n'ai encore jamais… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas avec moi ? Je ne suis pas si laide que ça, si ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça arrive aux autres et pas à moi, et je fais vraiment des efforts ! Je travailler aussi fort que je le peux, je fais du sport, je prends soin de mon apparence, j'essaye d'être gentille avec tout le monde, je… je… Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, merde !? Et là je n'arrête pas de pleurer comme une conne, et…

\- Ça va, Hana. C'est correct de pleurer quand on a une vie de merde, tout le monde le fait.

À partir de là, Ino pris la relève comme une pro. Elle resta calme, solide, et Choji compris rapidement pourquoi Hana s'était reposée sur elle tout ce temps. Et sincèrement, dans l'état où lui-même était, il aurait eu de la difficulté à agir de la sorte. Ils finirent par atterrir dans le McDonald du quartier pour s'empiffrer de frites pas chères, parce que rien n'est mieux que de manger ses émotions dans ces moments-là… mais Choji n'arrivait pas à avoir faim. C'était comme si ses organes s'étaient emmêlés à l'intérieur pour former des nœuds si serrés qu'il en étouffait. Mais les filles ne remarquèrent rien. Ino était trop concentré à remonter le moral d'Hana, et Hana était trop concentré à enfourner le plus de frite en un temps record, ne s'arrêtant que pour boire ou laisser entendre une insulte sur son frère, l'école, la vie en générale. Quelque part dans tout cela, l'adolescente laissa échapper le nom d'Hinata. La nouvelle copine de Kiba s'appelait Hinata et déjà elle leur montrait les photos qu'elle avait pu dénicher sur le net. C'était une jolie fille au teint de porcelaine et aux longs cheveux sombres bien coupés. Elle avait l'air douce et gentille. Hana pariait qu'il ne sortait avec qu'elle que parce qu'elle avait des seins immenses et parce qu'elle était aveugle, disant que si ce n'était de son handicap, elle se serait enfui en voyant le visage pouilleux de son frangin.

La dernière photo les montrait tous les deux se tenant la main, une image récente postée il y a moins d'une semaine. Hinata souriait doucement en rougissant, ses yeux laiteux fixant un point invisible au-delà de l'appareil. Kiba avait son sourire en coin dévoilant ses canines trop longues, et la regardait avec une sorte de complicité touchante. Ils étaient beaux et ce fut trop pour Choji. L'instant d'après, il manquait renverser sa chaise, tanguait jusqu'aux toilettes puis vomissait dans la première cuvette à portée. Quand il reprit à peu près conscience de ce qui venait de se produire, il ne se sentit pas seulement misérable, mais aussi profondément pathétique alors qu'il se rinçait le visage en se retenant de pleurer. Il s'en doutait. Bien sûr qu'il s'en doutait depuis le début, alors pourquoi réagir comme ça, aussi exagérément ? Pourquoi est-ce que son corps tremblait autant, pourquoi le stress l'avait rendu malade à ce point ? C'était ridicule. C'était pathétique. Depuis un mois maintenant qu'il se répétait que c'était prévisible, que Kiba l'avait laissé tomber et… et il avait suffi d'une lettre pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Comme ça, juste une lettre qui n'avait plus sa raison d'être, qui n'avait plus aucun sens.

\- Cho, ça va ? T'es blanc comme un fantôme.

\- Ouais, je… je suis malade depuis hier.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as rien mangé depuis qu'on est arrivé, ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Merde, Cho… Et moi qui pensait qu'hier t'étais parti rejoindre une fille.

\- Non, y'a jamais eu de fille. J'essayais de te le dire tantôt, je suis vraiment malade. Je… désolé Hana, je crois que je vais vous laisser et rentrer.

\- Pas de trouble, je comprends ça. Prend bien soin de toi cette fin de semaine, hein ?

\- Ouais… Toi aussi. C'est moche ce qui t'arrive.

\- Bah, je vais survivre, comme d'habitude. Et j'ai Ino avec moi, alors ça va.

Le chemin du retour donna l'impression à Choji d'avoir le crâne bourré de coton alors qu'il avançait d'un air absent, chaque pas lui semblant plus lourd que le premier. Sans trop le réaliser, il finit par arriver chez lui. Son air affola aussitôt sa mère, et par mécanisme, il lui répéta la même chose qu'avec les filles : il est malade, ne se sent pas bien depuis hier, n'a pas faim pour manger ce soir. Il va juste aller dans sa chambre et dormir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, mais avant de s'écrouler dans son lit, il sortit la carte de sa cachette et sans même une hésitation, sans même trouver la force d'y mettre de la colère, il la déchira en morceau avant de la jeter. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que ses émotions revinrent enfin à lui et qu'il se mit à pleurer, s'affalant dans ses draps et mordant violement son oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de désespoir.

Cela ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Souffrir était épuisant.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Décembre**

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient, mais cela n'avait plus grande importance. Ces deux derniers mois s'étaient écoulés dans une sorte de torpeur indifférente. Choji allait à l'école, raccompagnait Hana chez elle et passait ses fins de semaine à écouter seul des animes qui étaient autrefois ses préférés, mais lui paraissait soudain stupides et répétitifs. Il avait perdu du poids, aussi. Environ dix livres, enfin, c'est ce que sa mère lui disait, cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'osait plus embarquer sur une balance. Elle s'inquiétait qu'il mange moins qu'avant, disait qu'il fondait à vue d'œil. Sincèrement, il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il avait toujours ses grosses joues rondes, ses mains potelés, son ventre tout flasque et gonflé, ses bras moues. Il se sentait toujours aussi stupide et pathétique qu'avant, il n'avait juste plus la force de le cacher derrière un air gêné et poli.

Même Hana et Ino avaient commencé à s'en rendre compte, mais elles n'osaient pas lui demander ce qui se passait. Enfin non, elles avaient essayé, dans une subtilité relative, et il s'était borné à leur répéter qu'il se sentait malade, du genre virus qui s'obstinait à rester ou quelque chose du genre. Elles avaient fini par laisser tomber le sujet, mais maintenant chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient elles lui parlaient comme si elles marchaient sur des œufs, et lui lançait des regards inquiets en croyant qu'il ne les voyait pas. C'était déprimant, et la pluie de novembre n'avait rien fait pour aider au moral.

Choji fut surpris de réaliser à quel point il était devenu blasé de la vie lorsque Hana leur annonça, deux jours avant la fin de la session, que son frère venait passer les fêtes avec elle et sa mère. L'annonce aurait dû lui faire quelque chose, le rendre triste, ou en colère. Mais non, il ne cilla même pas, rien. Juste une grande indifférence fatiguée. Il n'avait jamais recontacté Kiba, il ne comptait pas le faire pendant les vacances. Qu'il soit à Tokyo ou à Shukuba ne changeait rien. Pour sa part, Hana était terriblement nerveuse. Les examens la mettaient dans un tel état de stress qu'il ne passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle n'explose en pleurs dans leurs bras. Savoir que son frère tant détesté revenait dans le décor n'était pas pour arranger les choses non plus. Si bien qu'Ino avait proposé à Hana de venir passer Noël chez elle pour lui servir de soutient si la situation devenait trop intolérable avec sa famille. Choji aurait pu se sentir exclus de cette proposition, mais quelque part, il en était plutôt soulagé. Il n'avait vraiment plus la force d'être un soutient constant pour son amie alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas régler ses propres problèmes.

La dernière journée de classe, il salua donc Ino qui quittait précipitamment les lieux pour rejoindre Hana, puis traîna sa carcasse sans vie jusqu'à sa case pour récupérer ses propres affaires. Quelque part, il appréhendait tout autant qu'Hana l'arrivée des fêtes. Sa nombreuse famille allait se réunir sous le même toit et la soirée entière allait se résumer à rires, se faire des accolades et dévorer un buffet si majestueux que la simple idée le ferait normalement baver d'anticipation. Mais aujourd'hui, l'image de ce festin lui retournait douloureusement les tripes, et il ne redoutait que d'avantage le dur travail de faire semblant d'être heureux toute une soirée pour ne pas alerter ses semblables. Avec un soupire, Choji fit un dernier tri dans ses livres et cahiers, retardant autant que possible son retour à la maison. Il allait rater son autobus, mais tant pis, il était habitué à marcher jusqu'à chez lui depuis le temps. Ce n'est qu'une fois le hall déserté qu'il finit par se faire une raison et poussa enfin la porte principale. La brise froide de décembre le força à relever son écharpe beige sur ses joues rondes alors qu'il enfonçait ses mains gantées dans ses poches pour les réchauffer davantage. La tête enfoncée dans les épaules, il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'il neigeait. De gros flocons duveteux s'écrasaient sur le trottoir, s'accumulaient au-dessus de la pelouse jaunâtre, s'accrochaient à ses longs cheveux châtains. Surpris, Choji leva ses yeux noirs vers le ciel gris et s'immobilisa.

C'était simplement la première neige. Il y avait assisté toutes ces années, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela l'impressionne à son âge. Pourtant il était là, debout devant l'école, à sentir les flocons tomber sur son visage, et c'était comme si soudain quelque chose se remettait en route. Parce que après ces longues semaines de pluie, ces longues semaines à traverser la vie sans aucune autre émotion qu'un vide profond, il y avait soudain la neige. Et c'était magnifique, comme un appel à l'espoir. Cette simple idée brouilla sa vision de larmes et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il se permit à ressentir les émotions qu'il avait refoulé depuis tout ce temps. Et il pleura en silence, et il se mit à sourire devant la beauté de la neige, et il se mit à rire pour pleurer et sourire en même temps. Puis son sourire se tordit, son rire s'étrangla et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir ses sanglots. Mais le mal était fait. Il avait ouvert le barrage retenant ses émotions et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus le refermer. Un désespoir cru et violent se déversa sur lui et il dut entourer son corps de ses bras pour se retenir de ne pas s'écrouler au sol devant une telle violence. Il tremblait, il hoquetait, il avait envie de vomir et…

\- Choji, ça va ?

Trois mots pour briser le silence qui s'était emparé de la cour d'école déserte. Trois mots dites avec une voix grave, aussi réconfortante que le chocolat chaud et aussi inattendue et bouleversante qu'un choc électrique. Choji se retourna brusquement en direction du stationnement. Il était là. Il était là dans son manteau noir bordé de fourrure grise, capuchon baissé comme si le froid n'avait aucune emprise sur lui, ses joues rosies par la brise, ses cheveux en bataille parsemés de neige. Ses yeux noirs débordaient de peur, de doute et surtout d'une inquiétude sincère, d'un bonheur fragile. Kiba était là, devant lui, dans la neige et cette grande cour vide, l'attendant anxieusement depuis sûrement une heure. Peut-être avait-il croisé ses amis à leur sortie, peut-être ceux-ci lui avaient demandé de les rejoindre quelque part pour fêter son retour. Mais il était resté. Là. Pour lui. Juste pour lui.

\- Choji ?

Il n'avait pas cette assurance comme autrefois. Il semblait aussi fragile que la neige. Comme si dans un tourbillon de vent, il allait s'effondrer à son tour. Et ce fut trop pour Choji, et le barrage éclata en milles morceaux, et ses pleures étouffés se transformèrent en hurlements de douleur, de désespoir, de tristesse abyssale. Il se sentit perdre pied, tomber vers l'avant… mais il ne toucha jamais sol. Une paire de bras puissants entourèrent ses épaules, ses joues dégoulinantes s'écrasèrent sur la surface froide et froissée d'un manteau noir. Et il pleura. Il pleura encore sans savoir s'il devait repousser ou s'accrocher à ce pilier qui le soutenait ainsi. Il pleura alors qu'on le berçait tendrement et qu'une voix éraillée par la tristesse lui murmurait des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Il pleura lorsqu'ils s'écroulèrent tous deux dans la neige en s'agrippant l'un à l'autre comme des noyés. Et il pleura encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse à l'horizon et que les lampadaires s'illuminent dans la nuit précoce de l'hiver. Ce n'est que l'épuisement qui finit par avoir raison de lui et qu'il réalisa soudain qu'il avait froid. Mais le froid, ça lui allait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envi de bouger. Pas alors que les bras de Kiba entouraient son corps et que quelque part contre son épaule, il pouvait entendre des reniflements humides faire écho aux siens.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé… Je t'en prie, je suis tellement désolé…

Et Kiba le répéta encore et encore avec le même désespoir puissant qu'avait ses bras à l'enlacer. Et tout cela devait durer depuis une ou deux heures maintenant, mais cela semblait à la fois que quelques minutes et une éternité entière. Ils ne sortirent de cette sorte de transe qu'au son strident d'une sonnerie de téléphone, et embarrassé, Kiba fut obligé de se détacher de Choji pour récupérer son cellulaire dans ses poches.

\- Allo ? Ouais, maman, désolé je… Ouais, je sais, ça l'a pris plus de temps que prévu je… Oui, je vais être là pour souper. Oh, ok, d'accord, je… Je vais leur en parler, ouais. Non, non, peut-être juste une personne, ouais. Bin c'est Noël, ils doivent aller voir leur famille et tout ça. Ouais. Écoute, je leur en parle et j'arrive juste après, ok ? Ouais, à tout à l'heure ma... Non, non, ma voix est normale. C'est peut-être le froid, j'ai… Mais oui je m'habille bien maman ! Désolé, écoute, je… J'arrive bientôt, ok ? Non, je n'évite pas le sujet, je…! Ok, désolé, désolé, je… Non, c'est pas ça, c'est que… Oui. Oui. Oui, d'accord. D'accord. À tout de suite, bye.

Il y eut un silence malaisé alors qu'il raccrochait. Choji s'était relevé et avait eut le temps de s'essuyer les yeux et le visage du revers de ses gants. Kiba n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait cette même aura fragile que tout à l'heure, comme s'il était une sorte de créature intangible qui allait disparaître en fumée d'un moment à l'autre. Pourtant, son étreinte tout à l'heure avait été si forte, si puissante. Si réelle.

\- Tu, heu… J'ai… J'ai fait croire à maman que je suis allé retrouver des amis.

\- Ah.

\- Elle… Elle a dit que si je le voulais, je pouvais en ramener un pour manger à la maison.

Un autre silence. Soudain, Kiba se remit debout, épousseta ses habits recouverts de neige. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Choji en fit de même.

\- Si tu… Si tu ne veux pas, je peux comprendre, mais je… Je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes.

Choji s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Releva la tête. Cette fois, Kiba le regardait enfin dans les yeux, terrifié en attendant sa réponse.

\- Je… Je dois appeler mes parents d'abord. Ils doivent s'inquiéter.

\- Oh ! Ouais, bien sûr, d'accord. Tu, heu… Tu veux les appeler dans ma voiture ? Comme ça il fera moins froid…

\- Tu as une voiture ?

\- Ouais, c'est, heu… un cadeau de papa. Pour Noël. Pour faire les allers-retours et tout ça.

En effet, il avait une voiture gris perle qui devait être aussi vieux qu'eux, mais qui n'avait pas trop de taches de rouille. Choji s'installa sur le siège passager aux côtés de Kiba avant de sortir à son tour son cellulaire de ses poches. Comme de fait, ses parents étaient paniqués lorsqu'ils décrochèrent au bout de la toute première sonnerie, mais Choji parvint à les calmer rapidement en mentionnant Kiba.

\- Oui, le frère d'Hana. Celui qui a déménagé à Tokyo.

\- Tokyo… Comme la lettre qui t'a été envoyé cet automne ?

\- … Non maman, c'est… Enfin, peu importe. Il est de retour pour les fêtes et il m'a surpris en passant à l'école. On s'est mis à discuter et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, désolé.

\- Quand même, trésor, tu aurais pu nous avertir plus tôt. Ton père était fou d'inquiétude, il a fait au moins deux fois le tour du quartier pour essayer de te retrouver.

\- Désolé.

\- Du moment que tu vas bien, mon chou. Mais penses-y la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Enfin, je ne savais pas que tu étais un bon ami avec Kiba.

\- On… On s'est beaucoup parlé cet été avant son départ. Il est sympa.

Depuis le début de la conversation, Kiba l'avait fixé en silence avec des yeux de chien battu. Cette soudaine déclaration le fit pourtant rougir de surprise avant de brusquement détourner le regard, enfonçant son visage dans le col de son manteau comme pour masquer sa gêne. Il avait définitivement beaucoup changé depuis ces derniers mois.

\- Oh, tu pourrais l'inviter à manger ce soir si tu veux ! Tu pourrais nous le présenter !

\- En fait… c'est lui qui m'a invité à manger. Il n'a pas vu sa mère depuis longtemps, alors…

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! C'est tout à fait normal. Tu nous appelle quand tu veux que l'on vienne te chercher, d'accord ?

\- Non, ça va, il… Il a une voiture, alors il va me reconduire après.

\- Oh, d'accord. Est-ce qu'il conduit prudemment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je… Je crois, oui.

\- Bon, alors dit-lui d'être prudent, d'accord ? Je t'aime mon ange, amuse-toi bien !

\- Oui, heum… Bonne soirée.

Le silence s'empara de l'habitacle alors qu'il raccrochait. Kiba pianotait nerveusement de ses doigts sur son volant, évitant toujours son regard en rougissant. Puis soupirant pour se donner courage, il finit par se retourner vers lui pour prendre parole.

\- Alors finalement, tu… ?

\- … Oui.

Sa réponse fut à peine murmurée, mais cela suffit à étirer un grand sourire à Kiba, qui laissa échapper un petit rire soulagé.

\- Super. Ouais, vraiment super.

Puis il tourna enfin la clef dans le contact et le moteur se mit à ronronner. Le trajet était assez court, mais ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Kiba semblait fébrile, comme apeuré que le moindre mot allait faire s'enfuir l'adolescent, mais en même temps soulagé de se voir ainsi accorder une seconde chance. En vérité, Choji avait encore de la difficulté à réaliser si tout cela était bien réel et n'avait répondu à la positive que par automatisme. Ce n'est qu'en poussant la porte de la maison des Inuzuka qu'il réalisa soudain à quel point tout cela était une mauvaise idée.

\- Cho ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je l'ai invité à manger.

\- Toi. Inviter Cho à manger. Depuis quand t'es son ami ?

\- Depuis que tu l'as invité ici cet été. Il te l'a jamais dit ?

Le regard de stupéfaction pure que lui lança Hana, suivit par l'expression totalement brisée de quelqu'un se sentant trahi, ramena brusquement Choji à la réalité. Pour être franc, il avait complètement oublié son amie. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer que l'adolescente s'enfuyait en trombe dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Et alors que le malaise et la culpabilité de Choji ne pouvait être davantage à son comble, leur mère se mis à crier du salon.

\- HANA, POUR LA CENTIÈME FOIS, TA PORTE BORDEL ! C'EST QUOI CES MANIÈRES ?!

La mère de Kiba et Hana était effrayante. Elle avait les cheveux courts, bruns, épais et en bataille de son fils, un nez en bec d'aigle, et des lèvres trop fines sans cesse pincées. Elle se maquillait énormément, aussi, le genre de couleurs extravagantes sur les lèvres et les yeux qui semblaient la vieillir plus que la rajeunir. Son expression était dure et Choji ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir quand ses yeux noirs perçants se posèrent sur lui. Puis elle le salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de retourner en cuisine, marmonnant quelque chose sur l'ingratitude des enfants et leurs drames exagérés. Le repas se fit dans un silence incroyablement tendu, tout d'abord parce qu'Hana refusa de les rejoindre, ce qui fit tempêter encore plus sa mère l'accusant d'agir en gamine de sept ans, mais aussi parce que Choji ne savait absolument pas quoi dire dans ces situations. Kiba était le seul à essayer d'entretenir une conversation en questionnant sa mère sur sa journée au travail, les animaux qu'elle avait soignés… mais même là, il semblait s'adresser à elle avec hésitation, comme craignant de réveiller à tout moment un dragon endormi. Il semblait aussi prendre bien soin de ne pas mentionner sa vie à Tokyo, probablement pour ne pas donner l'impression à sa mère qu'il était plus heureux là-bas qu'avec elle.

C'est avec un réel soulagement qu'ils quittèrent enfin la table, et Choji fut encore plus embarrassé lorsque Kiba lui lança un regard interrogateur en réalisant qu'il avait à peine touché son assiette. Heureusement, l'adolescent ne lui posa aucune question, se contentant plutôt de l'inviter dans sa chambre pour jouer à Guitar Hero. Mais sa chambre ne se révéla pas vraiment ce à quoi Choji s'attendait : une console branchée à une vieille télévision cathodique, un divan en cuir défoncé et un sac de sport balancé nonchalamment près d'une lampe sur pied étaient les seuls éléments de la pièce.

\- C'est ta chambre ?

\- … Ouais.

\- Tu… dors sur… ?

\- Quand, heu… quand je suis parti, disons que… sur le coup de la colère, maman a pas mal jeté toutes mes choses. Enfin, les choses que j'ai pas emmené avec moi à Tokyo, donc surtout mes meubles. Et elle a changé la pièce en sorte de… petit salon secondaire, tu vois, pour qu'Hana puisse jouer aux jeux vidéo pendant qu'elle écoute ses émissions tranquilles dans le vrai salon.

\- Oh. Ok, wow. C'est… heum…

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est assez intense, mais… c'est ma mère. Elle a toujours été un peu extrême, mais bon, au moins elle pardonne vite après s'être calmée.

Et comme pour s'empresser de changer de sujet, Kiba mit en marche sa console et s'empara de l'une des guitares en plastique avant de se laisser tomber sur le fameux divan. Après une certaine hésitation, Choji s'installa à son tour à ses côtés. Comme la dernière fois, leurs genoux se touchèrent et l'adolescent fit tout en son pouvoir pour ignorer la chaleur que diffusait ce simple contacte à travers leurs pantalons.

\- Tu prends pas l'autre ?

\- Non, je… J'aime pas trop les compétitions.

\- Pourquoi, trop peur de perdre ?

\- C'est juste… pas mon truc. Je préfère regarder.

\- Tu finis pas par t'ennuyer ?

\- Ça dépend du joueur… ou du jeu…

\- Donc t'aime pas Guitar Hero.

\- Non, non, j'aime bien en fait. J'y joue souvent avec mon père.

\- Sérieux ?

\- C'est pas pour rien qu'il a les cheveux longs, tu sais. Il était dans un groupe de métal quand il était plus jeune. Il était le batteur, le père d'Ino était le chanteur, et il y avait un autre gars qui jouait de la guitare, mais il est rendu à Tokyo alors je le connais moins.

\- Ton père est dont bien cool !

Choji se mit à rougir alors que Kiba le regardait avec un ravissement sincère. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours eut beaucoup d'affection pour son père. Peu importe ce que les autres parents disaient sur ses longs cheveux roux ou ses tatouages, c'était l'homme le plus généreux et le plus sage que connaisse Choji. C'était peut-être un peu stupide pour un adolescent d'idolâtrer ainsi son père, mais il espérait sincèrement devenir comme lui en grandissant, et surtout hériter de sa confiance en lui.

\- Si tu veux, on joue chacun son tour ?

\- Ouais, ça me va. Tu veux commencer ?

\- Non, non, c'est ton jeu, tu commences.

\- Bon, bin vu que je suis en présence du fils d'une star du rock…

\- Oh, ils étaient pas très connus, tu sais.

\- Chut, chut, chut. Donc, comme je disais, comme je suis en présence de l'héritier d'une star, il faut que je me montre à la hauteur.

\- Arrête ça…

Pour être franc, la bonne humeur retrouvée de Kiba était contagieuse, et ses taquineries le faisait rigoler à moitié qu'il était mort de honte. Si bien que Choji avait presque retrouvé un semblant de confort dans la situation. Non, autant dire la vérité, il se sentait plutôt bien. Le divan, même défoncé, était confortable comme un concon. Le contacte brûlant de leurs jambes était devenu une chaleur innocente et réconfortante. Et puis Kiba était redevenu lui-même, avec son même sourire en coin moqueur, sa tenue relâchée et confiante. Bientôt, la mélodie de _Slow Ride_ se mis à raisonner en accord avec le tapotement effréné des doigts de l'adolescent sur les touches colorés de sa guitare. Bien entendu, il avait mis la difficulté à expert pour frimer, mais Choji fut surpris de voir qu'il était assez doué pour ne faire presque aucune faute. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés intensivement sur l'écran devant lui, laissant tout le loisir à l'adolescent de l'observer à la dérobé. Et il était toujours aussi beau, s'en était presque douloureux.

Puis ce fut à son tour de saisir la guitare et de partir cette fois sur _Hit Me with Your Best Shot_ alors que Kiba chantonnait en riant les paroles. Et tout aurait pu se passer comme si de rien était, comme s'ils étaient réellement que deux bons amis profitant de leurs retrouvailles pour s'amuser un peu. Ils se mirent à beugler en cœur du Kiss alors que Kiba exécutait un sublime combo final. L'Inuzuka fit même une petite danse ridicule de DJ en pleine rave alors que Choji passait au travers de _Sabotage_. Puis tranquillement, l'excitation retomba alors que la nuit s'avançait, que Choji était à moitié endormi dans le divan et que Kiba commençait _Story of My Life_. Quelque part, il aurait dû lui demander de le raccompagner à la maison, mais… mais il était bien. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il ne se sentait pas misérable ou sur le point d'être malade. Il était juste bien et quelque part, il voulait passer toute la nuit comme ça, ou toutes les vacances de Noël. Juste prétendre que lui et Kiba n'étaient rien d'autres que des amis, et peut-être même réconcilier Hana avec son frère.

Oui, s'aurait été bien. Mais quand Kiba commença à perdre sa concentration en échouant combo sur combo, son regard devenant de plus en plus nerveux et son sourire s'effaçant progressivement, Choji comprit que le jeu s'arrêtait là. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer le baiser, la lettre, la crise de larmes au début de la soirée.

\- Tu, heu… Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

\- … Oui.

\- Oh, heu, cool. J'étais… j'étais pas sûr. Tu sais, le courrier et tout ça…

\- Si tu ne fais pas confiance en la poste, tu aurais pu appeler.

\- Ouais, je… j'aurais dû. J'avais juste…

Une série d'échec le fit rapidement perdre le tempo, puis échouer le morceau, le laissant échapper un juron entre ses dents avant de déposer la guitare au sol. Puis, sans oser regarder Choji dans les yeux, il noua ses mains devant lui d'un air malaisé alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Tu avais peur, je sais.

\- … Désolé.

Un autre silence. La lumière tamisée de la lampe et de l'écran de la télévision illuminait à peine les traits de Kiba maintenant que ses cheveux retombaient bas sur son front. Quelque part, Choji avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Normalement, il n'arrivait pas à répliquer aux gens du tac au tac, pas avec autant d'aisance. Mais il était lassé de tout retenir en lui depuis aussi longtemps. Il n'y arrivait plus.

\- Si tu as reçu ma lettre, pourquoi tu n'as pas…

\- Je voulais t'appeler.

À nouveau, Kiba leva vers lui les mêmes yeux de chiots déboussolés et pleins d'espoirs que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans sa voiture. Étrange comment au début c'était plutôt Choji qui était dans le rôle de l'indécis et Kiba dans le rôle du maître de la situation.

\- Je voulais t'appeler. Et puis j'ai appris pour Hinata.

\- … Oh.

Kiba se grattait maintenant le bras en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, évitant à nouveau son regard. Il était visiblement embarrassé, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Choji décida qu'il s'en moquait, même si c'était plutôt méchant d'être aussi insensible aux émotions des autres. En fait, une part encore plus cruelle au fond de lui espérait même blesser Kiba. Peut-être pas autant que lui avait été ravagé, c'était un peu trop extrême, mais au moins le blesser juste assez pour qu'il se sente pitoyable pendant le reste des vacances de Noël. Et enfin, après un interminable silence, Kiba prit enfin la parole.

\- J'ai… J'ai toujours voulu être sportif professionnel. Tu le sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'accompagner papa à Tokyo. Mais quand j'ai… Quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais… enfin, tu vois…

\- Non.

\- Je veux dire…! Quand j'ai réalisé que… Que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, et… et tout ce qui vient avec, j'ai… J'ai réalisé que si ça devait se savoir, je… Je ne pourrais plus jamais suivre ce rêve, tu comprends ? Et ça m'a frappé encore plus là-bas. J'ai… j'entends des choses dans les vestiaires. Pendant les pratiques. Après l'entraînement. Ce genre de blagues sur… je… Ça m'a fait peur. C'est juste terrifiant, tu comprends ? C'est terrifiant de se faire dire par son entraîneur que le monde du sport c'est pas fait pour les tapettes et que si l'un des gars ruine la réputation de l'équipe, qu'il ferait en sorte de détruire ses chances de carrière en lui collant au banc jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'équipe. C'est… C'est terrifiant d'entendre le chef d'équipe, le gars qui est assez sympa pour intégrer tous les nouveaux et créer un groupe souder, annoncer que lui et le groupe vont démolir à coup poings le premier pédé qui osera regarder les gars sous la douche, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus capable de marcher jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je… Je pouvais pas… Je pouvais pas leur parler de toi ! Comment j'aurais pu leur parler de toi !? Et si j'en parle à ma famille et qu'ils décident de faire une scène et de me retirer de l'équipe ?! Je… ! Je… ! Je savais pas quoi faire ! Je… Je peux pas tourner le dos à mon rêve ! Je peux pas ! Pas à cause de ça, pas alors que j'ai travaillé tellement fort, pas alors que je me suis même tourné à dos ma propre mère pour ça ! Je peux pas !

Ses yeux noirs étaient à nouveau rivés sur lui, débordant de larmes. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus hachurée par la panique alors qu'il hyperventilait, et oubliant toute rancune, Choji était désormais penché vers lui, tenant ses mains dans les siennes, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour l'apaiser. Et plus Kiba avançait dans son récit, plus il tremblait de peur avec lui, plus il se sentait impuissant et en colère devant cette injustice qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé.

\- J'ai pas eut le choix. J'ai pas eut le choix, je… Je pouvais pas apporter de soupçon. Alors j'ai commencé à parler à Hinata parce qu'elle était dans ma classe, et…

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle sait pour…

\- Non. Je… J'ai pas osé lui dire. Je veux dire, elle est vraiment gentille, tu vois ? Je pense pas qu'elle l'aurait dit aux autres, mais ça… Ça lui aurait fait trop mal d'apprendre que, enfin…

\- Qu'elle est utilisée.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est… On est comme, de très bons amis, tu vois ? Le plus loin qu'on n'ait jamais été c'est de s'embrasser sur le joue et je pense pas qu'elle soit prête à aller plus loin. Disons que ça famille est pas mal traditionnelle et puis elle a aussi beaucoup d'insécurités parce que… bin parce qu'elle est aveugle. Et du coup ça m'arrange aussi parce que bon, tu le sais, les filles c'est… c'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais ça tu… tu dois pas mal t'en douter. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je l'aime bien et je… je veux pas lui faire du mal en lui apprenant que je suis juste… Que je suis juste un dégueulasse de lâche.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à toute cette histoire, car aucun mot n'aurait de sens après une telle déclaration. Alors ils étaient là, fronts contre fronts, mains dans les mains, genoux contre genoux, les yeux remplis de larme et la respiration difficile. Et ils s'embrassèrent. C'était humide, maladroit, désespéré. Mais ils s'embrassèrent et c'était comme si tranquillement, les astres se remettaient à leur place. Et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Kiba finisse écrasé sous le poids de Choji, et que celui-ci tente de s'écarter en bredouillant d'embarras, et que l'adolescent le ramène fermement contre lui en nichant son visage dans son épaule. Alors Choji referma ses bras autour de lui et remonta l'une de ses grandes mains potelées jusque dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille pour le caresser comme l'un caresse un enfant apeuré. Mais parce qu'il savait bien qu'il écrasait Kiba, il finit par se redresser et attirer l'adolescent contre lui, et ils se mirent à rire timidement de leur maladresse en essuyant leurs larmes. Et enfin, ils s'embrassèrent pour vrai. Un vrai baiser sans trembler, sans pleurer, un baiser doux et tendre s'enflammant peu à peu en eux comme une promesse inébranlable. Mais alors que Kiba devenait plus entreprenant, sa jambe venant s'infiltrer entre celles de Choji, on frappa soudain à la porte et en sursaut, les deux adolescents se séparèrent aussitôt aux deux extrémités du divan. Heureusement pour eux, l'intrue resta à l'extérieur alors que la voix de madame Inuzuka résonna à travers le battant.

\- Ça commence à faire les garçons, vous avez vu l'heure ?!

\- Désolé maman, on a pas vu…

\- Je vois bin ça ! Tu vas ramener ton ami chez lui maintenant ?

\- Oui, oui, tout de suite. Tu, heu… Tu viens Cho ?

\- Ouais, je… Ouais, j'arrive.

Le trajet se fit à nouveau en silence, excepté que cette fois la radio était en marche et que l'atmosphère, quoi que malaisé, était bien plus détendue que la première fois. Alors que Kiba le déposait devant chez lui, il lui glissa soudain un objet dans la main, faisant écarquiller d'incompréhension les yeux de Choji. En ouvrant sa paume, il découvrit la figurine de l'un de ses personnage préféré d'anime, ce qui le surpris d'avantage. Rougissant, Kiba détourna aussitôt les yeux comme un gamin pris en faute.

\- Tu m'en avais parler cet été pendant qu'on se baignait chez Ino. Et comme c'est Noël, je me suis dit que…

L'instant d'après, Choji le saisissait par le collet et l'embrassait avec autant de tendresse que le pouvait tout son cœur. C'est avec un sourire niait que tous deux se séparèrent. Cette nuit-là, Choji s'endormit sans problème en regardant dans le noir son nouveau cadeau trônant sur sa table de chevet. Sans surprise, il n'eut aucun mal ce Noël à rire avec sa famille tout en s'empiffrant des incroyables mets du buffet. Et sincèrement, ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde.


End file.
